City Xiaolin Showdown RM
by Kosmic
Summary: A Remake/Remastered version of my old version I made. AU Omi now lives in a big city, what will he learn and what kind of adventures will he encounter. What makes Raimundo stand out in the streets to help others. RnR not slash just centers around them. Thanks and respect Wolfwind97 for beta-readering
1. Omi In the Big City

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

**Omi In the Big City**

Omi has always lived in a temple in Chine sense Master Fung has found him. Time has now changed as other master lost their ways and left the temple, some of the students have left as well. It was till it was only Omi and Master Fung who finally left.

Omi woke up to sirens going off. He now lives in a city called New York City. Omi remembers the peace the temple gave but he no longer lives there now.

Master Fung had sold the temple then moved here to open his own shaolin dojo and named it Xiaolin Dragon. Attached above the dojo was Master Fung and Omi's new home.

Both Omi and Master Fung lived there for a couple of months. Omi has learned basic English and studied with Master Fung, as well continued his shaolin training. In a couple days he will be heading off to school to continue his studies and to make some new friends. Master Fung told him he will be going to a high school.

Omi has made two friends sense he moved to New York. Clay a big guy who works full time at a family grocery store and Jermaine a basket ball sorts fan. More importantly to Omi those two joined the dojo to train.

Omi admired Clay and became great friends with him. Clay is always kind to Omi and has helped Omi where he can. Clay would talked differently but it was one of those things Omi admired about Clay. Omi learned that Clay was from another state called Texas where Clay's family owned their own farm as well where the groceries came from.

Jermaine was like a lot of other people in this city as well other students in the dojo. Unlike the others though Jermaine befriended Omi quickly always offering Omi to play basket ball with him. Jermaine is almost always correcting Omi grammar and slang. Omi admired Jermaine sense he challenges Omi and no matter who wins he laughs and says "Good game."

For how good Omi has seen this town he has seen the dark side of it. The first thing was that the Xiaolin Dragon had competition with a dojo called Heylin Tiger. The master there is Chase Young toughed a deadlier form of martial arts and the students there would attack his fellow students. Omi did not like this due to some students leaving, there are some that are more dedicated to the dojo that have stayed.

The next thing about this city Omi disliked was it is full of gangs. People would attack others for territories, offer protection to people or stores only to get money, and get into meaningless fights with other gangs or innocent people. Omi has tried to interfere with gangs only getting into more trouble. Clay and Jermaine have bailed Omi out several times and have told Omi to stop and about how dangerous gangs can really be.

Lastly Omi has seen the crime this city could bring. Thugs, violence, drugs, all sorts of crimes. It was all of this that Omi wished he still lived in a temple in China. He is happy from all the good he has right now, he just hopes when school starts it gets better.

"Good morning Master Fung." Omi woke up early as of master Fung had asked him. Master Fung handed over a backpack to Omi.

"Your lunch is bag Omi. You do remember where your high school is right?" Master Fung asked his fourteen year old student.

"I do Master Fung and I promise to behave. I will be waiting for Clay and Jermaine in the front of school." Omi told his Master as his master smiles.

With that Omi made his way to school running happily. Omi thought of everything he could learn as well make many new friends. He smiled and closed his eyes in happiness then bumped into somebody.

"Hey watch it kid, and look where you going." Omi heard then looked who he bumped into the person had fallen. He was tall and tan and his hair is brown messy.

"I am so sorry, this my first time going to school." Omi said and offered his hand to the boy who looked puzzled. He did not take Omi's hand and just gets up.

"Your first time? Also I don't think a short bold boy should help a tall guy like me up." The boy stated only to annoy Omi.

Just as Omi was about to talk back, Omi felt a hand on his shoulder. "Picking on small kids again Raimundo?" A girl said as Omi looked at the dark haired girl.

"He bumped into me."Raimundo started but the girl seemed to ignore him.

"Don't worry kid Rai here is just full of hot air right now." The girl told Omi who felt his heart skip.

"Yea, whatever Kimiko. Let me guess making sure I get to school, so I don't skip." Raimundo stated as Kimiko nods.

"Later kid I have a cute escort to school." Raimundo told Omi as he walks to school with Kimiko who is slightly blushes then punches Raimundo arm.

Omi a bit puzzled at what happen but started again to school. With hopes he has a class with Kimiko.

**To be Continued**

**Note**

I am happy to be back at doing stories again. Well please review, I will attempt to update every other week. Of course trading off with another story.

Sorry the opening is short chapters will get longer.


	2. Learning Curve

**Kosmic**

The day my stories will be up on my profile page.

**Disclaimers**

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

**Learning Curve**

Omi finally got to school and found Clay waiting near the flag pole, where he was supposed to me up with him and Jermaine. Omi made his way toward his friend to greet him.

"Hey Omi, I thought you said you were going to meet me and Jermaine here?" Clay joked as Omi gave a small laugh and smiled.

"I would have got here sooner, but I accidentally bumped into someone. I was so happy school started and I just became a bit careless." Omi told his friend, who only smiled then pat Omi's back.

"Yeah, that happens to everyone once in a while. Jermaine should be here soon, anyway. Did anything else happen this morning?" Clay looked down at his watch then saw Omi turn a bit red. The teen still had the image of the girl, Kimiko, in his mind.

"Well about the time I bumped into that guy, this very beautiful girl came up." Omi told Clay, slightly embarrassed. It was then Omi heard a quick laugh behind him. Jermaine had finally arrived and he overheard what Omi had said.

"Sorry for the wait, and it looks like Omi already has a crush on a girl. I can already tell this day is going to be fun." Jermaine tells them before Omi playfully punched him in the stomach, but to Jermaine it was not playful, it hurt.

"Come on, guys, lets get our class schedules then head to our homeroom." Clay tells his friends and they nod in agreement. As they walked, Omi stopped.

"What's a homeroom?" Omi asks as Clay grabs the smaller kid's arm, rushing him in.

"Sorry to rush you, Omi, but the lines for schedules can get long quickly. Homeroom is a class that sorts students out, but I'm not sure what else they're for." Clay tells Omi, who is still lost before deciding to look to Jermaine for an answer.

"Hey, don't ask for an answer from me. Like Clay said, a classroom that sorts us out. The school principal ever so often asks students to go to our homeroom." Jermaine told Omi, who just concluded to go with it.

Clay went off to get his class schedule while Jermaine decided to help Omi get his schedule. When Omi finally got to a teacher with schedules, Jermaine learned Omi's last name. Omi T. Fung was typed on his schedule in bold, black letters.

"I didn't know you were related to Master Fung, Omi." Jermaine tells his friend.

Omi shakes his head, "I am not related to him, but he is the closest thing to a father I have. I have not told you or Clay because..." Omi stops as Jermaine simply smiles.

"You don't have to tell me the reason. Master Fung is family to you that is what counts." Jermaine tells Omi, who wipes his tears of gratitude away from his eyes and smiles. That was when Clay found them and they checked each others schedules to see if they had any similar classes. They all had two same periods and that was gym as well as lunch.

Omi made his way to his homeroom and found a seat. Other students were there, too, but Omi couldn't find the courage to speak to them. That is until someone poked his shoulder. It is a girl who seems to be smiling. He has seen her before but he could not put his finger on it.

She was a couple inches taller then Omi and had unique blue eyes. Her brown hair went a little down her shoulders with a messy fashion. She is wearing a white T-shirt with a red fox in the middle and blue jeans that went down to her knees.

"I see you everyday at the dojo my sister goes to. My name is Mea whats yours?" Mea asks Omi, who remembers now.

"My name is Omi and your sister is a very skillful fighter. I never thought a girl could be so talented in martial arts." Omi smiles, but Mea is not really sure how to feel about that. Then, a bell rang and students piled in. A female teacher came in as a second bell was heard.

The teacher wrote her name on the chalk board, but it was not as important to Omi as what he had gathered from his two friends earlier. She was telling the students the rules, then called out names to check her list. Omi learned this since he was not the first to be called. Just as she finished the bell rang and everyone got up, Omi's first class is English.

As Omi left, Mea waved to him in hopes to see him later. Omi went to take his schedule out of his backpack to find a map of the school. He smiled believing his friends put it in there to help him get to his classes. When he arrived to his English class, he found the girl from earlier this morning. Omi walked over to a free seat close to her and managed to get the seat behind her.

"Hello again." Omi alarms Kimiko to his presence and she looks behind her before smiling.

"You're from this morning, are you ok? Raimundo can be really mean when he's in a bad mood." She tells Omi, who shows he is fine.

"Yes, I am fine. Nothing can really hurt me." Omi tells her, flexing his muscles a bit only to get a giggle from the beautiful girl.

"I am Kimiko Tohomiko, who are you?" Kimiko introduced herself to Omi, who thinks getting a girlfriend should be easy.

"Omi Fung, I am from China." Omi told Kimiko and she understood why Omi was in her class.

Before either of them could say another thing, the bell rang. This time Omi had a male teacher, but his mind was somewhere else. Half of his attention was on the teacher, the other half was on Kimiko. He was so happy he had the chance to meet her again.

It only took about an hour for the bell to ring. Omi wanted to speak to Kimiko some more, but she was quick and managed to be the first one out of the classroom. Omi was impressed how fast and agile Kimiko is, which told Omi to invite her to join the dojo. Omi then remembered his next class was gym and quickly made his way there to meet up with Clay and Jermaine.

Once at the gym, Omi found Clay rather easily for his size. He went over to him and found Jermaine next to him. Jermaine and Clay smiled when they saw Omi, then their smile quickly faded, their eyes looking behind Omi. He turned around to the boy from the morning, Raimundo.

"If it isn't the little shrimp from this morning." Raimundo said in a smile making Omi annoyed.

"I am not a shrimp you..." Clay quickly covered Omi's mouth before the smaller boy could say anthing else.

Jermaine spoke up. "Hey Raimundo, I thought you would skip on your first day of school." He told Raimundo and glared at him. Rai put up his arms, closed his eyes, and shook his head.

"Why would I do a thing like that? Even if I did, Kimiko would chew me out." Rai said, opening his eyes before backing away from Jermaine as Clay stood next to him. Rai just walked away knowing better then to continue.

"Omi, you need to be extra careful around that guy. He's a leader of a gang and a pretty good fighter. I wish he put his skills into better use then gang fights." Jermaine told Omi, who was a bit annoyed with this Raimundo.

"Then I guess I should get Kimiko away from him." Omi said as both Clay and Jermaine eyes widen as well put together who Omi met this morning.

"Omi... That's not a good idea at all." Clay was about to say more but the bell rang and a tall, buffed man came out and yelled at everyone to line up. Omi was split from his two friends again.

"I am Coach Iron, anyone who laughs or makes a joke about my name will give me five hundred push ups! Does everyone understand?" The coach yelled as everyone but a few yell "Yes Coach Iron!" The coach then started from the end of the line and each student he crossed yelled their name.

"Omi Fung!" Coach Iron yelled as a couple students laughed. The coach made a yell that silenced the laughing students. Once the coach got to the end he grumbled about students skipping. He explained that tomorrow they all need to bring a set of gym cloths then gave the students free time.

The coach made his way to Omi as did Jermaine and Clay. The coach went down to Omi's level then began to speak calmly. "Hey kid, if anyone makes fun of you or pushes you around for your size, just come to me. I will help you out, okay?" The coach said in a smile only to see Omi annoyed.

"I may be small but I am very skilled fighter. I am a top class fighter at the Xiaolin Dragon." Omi told the coach who laughs and remembered hearing about the new dojo.

"Alright then, Omi, but that means I will not go easy on you. When I run a gym class, I make it hard. Ask Clay here he knows how tough it is." The coach tells Omi before getting up and walking around. Omi looks up at Clay as his friend lowers his head.

"All I can say about that, Omi, is coach makes Master Fung's training a walk in the park." Clay says while remembering last year's wounds. Jermaine laughed then his face went stern looking at Omi.

"What Clay was going to warn you about earlier is Raimundo and Kimiko are dating. They have been really close since Kimiko moved here with her father seven years ago. Mr Tohomiko may not approve of their relationship, but he has became good friends with Raimundo. Splitting those two up will end you in a world of hurt, so don't try." Jermaine told Omi, who was now filled with a mix of feelings.

Omi thought he would have a chance with Kimiko. Now that he knows she in love with Raimundo, his blood begins to boil. He does know better then to break people up who care for one another, but his feelings are so jumbled and his friends could tell. Clay and Jermaine put their hands on Omi's shoulders, calming him down. Omi knew he was at school to learn and this has to be one of those learning experiences, but the mixed feeling were still there. He smiled to himself knowing his day could only get better. That is until he saw two students about to get into a fight.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

Mea belongs to me and I have a link to her picture on my profile. Also the appearances of some certain characters are just that. They are no where part of the plot of this story. They are only for fun. Next chapter another character will make an appearance that belongs to a certain someone.

Please review!


	3. Other Side of the City

**Disclaimers**

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown  
>Yamato &amp; Khu belong to DeafLizgon<br>Ryan Young belongs to Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon

**Other Side of the City**

Raimundo had walked away from Clay and his two friends, annoyed as always that people considered him a bully when he was not. It was soon enough that someone attacked him, even though Rai did not think someone would attack him at school. 

Rai was punched in the face and he quickly returned the favor to the boy who attacked him, landing a blow on the kid's face. Students were starting to gather as the coach made his way to the boys to stop this. 

The boy was able to hit Raimundo one more time in the stomach before the coach got between them. Raimundo and the boy backed away knowing full well how the coach would discipline them. This gave Raimundo a chance to get a good look at who attacked him. 

The boy's hair was dyed purple and his eyes were red with hate and fury. He was wearing a red short sleeve shirt, black armbands, and black pants. Raimundo knew who this kid was. His name is Yamato, or that is what everyone calls him, a student from the Heylin Tiger martial art dojo and a gangster who will take down anyone in his way. 

"Stop it, both of you, or I will hang you both upside down! I don't know why this fight started, but it ends now! If I catch anyone fighting in this class, everyone will be punished!" The coach yelled out as some students eyed each other. 

The crowd of students faded quickly and they went back to whatever activity they were doing. The coach told Raimundo to go to the restroom to clean up his bleeding nose; Raimundo did not know Yamato hit him that hard. Sure he hit Yamato, but there was barely a mark where the punch landed. Before Rai walked to the bathroom, he made his way to Clay. 

As Rai got close, Clay, Jermaine, and Omi were ready for trouble. Rai raised his hands, showing he was not going to cause any more trouble. "I just want to say, if you didn't know the guy that "attacked me" is from the Heylin Tiger dojo." Rai said amd used the hand sign of quotation marks between 'attacked me'. 

Rai then left to the bathroom to clean up. As he cleaned up, he sighed to himself knowing all the fights he has been through was all natural; it was all thanks to his acrobatic skills and instinct. He doesn't fight in any style, its all freestyle which makes the attacks on him seem less painful. 

"Kim is not going to like this." Rai told himself before he heard someone walk in. 

"Pathetic Raimundo, needed to be bailed out by Coach." Rai turned around to Yamato and spoke. 

"This isn't in the streets you know. If I remember right, I have more wins against you. What were those punches anyway? My kid sister has done worse." Rai told a furious Yamato. 

"Talk all you want Raimun-dork. One day, you will die on the streets and I will be the one to kill you." Yamato told Raimundo before leaving the bathroom. 

"Always the one to have the last word, I guess." Rai told himself, then went back to cleaning himself off. 

It was not long until the bell rang for third period and first lunch. Raimundo made his way to his next class, Algebra One. Not one of his favorite classes, but he needs it to graduate. Last year he barely passed with a C grade. Raimundo knows he is not that smart but he knew Kimiko might tutor him.

Like his first class, biology, it is just preparing him for the school year. Nothing really to learn and the class flew by quickly. The bell rang to end class and started second lunch. Raimundo walked around the lunch room to see if he could find Kimiko, knowing then he should have asked to see her school schedule to see if she had the same lunchtime he did. He spent his entire time searching and could not find her. Then, the bell rang ending his lunch time to start his final class, English. 

All Raimundo could do was wait for the last bell to ring to end the school day. _If Kimiko is not in my lunch period, I might as well skip school. I know if I want to succeed in life, I should finish school but Kimiko is my motivation to go to school. _Raimundo thought to himself, acting a bit like a love sick fool. Raimundo then snapped himself back to reality, feeling a bit foolish at how he just acted. It was not long until the bell rang. 

Raimundo made his way where he would always meet Kimiko at the end of school. By the flag pole, but when he got there, he saw the little yellow kid from before. _Great, him again. _Raimundo quickly thought as Kimiko showed up and walked to Omi. Raimundo felt a bit jealous, but he knew Kimiko would not dump him. 

"Hi there, Omi, if you need any help with our first class, let me know." Kimiko told Omi as Raimundo walked over and behind her. 

"So how was your first day, Kimiko." Raimundo said as he hugs Kimiko from behind before Omi could respond. Omi was happy to see Kimiko, yet annoyed to see Raimundo. 

"Mine was good, I also heard you got into a fight." Kimiko started happily then sounded annoyed. 

"One person and only one person that goes by the name Yamato." Rai told Kimiko, who understands. She knows Yamato is always out looking for a fight and Raimundo is one of his targets. 

"I am very smart Kimiko, but I might take you up your offer." Omi finally spoke, still annoyed. It was then Clay and Jermaine rushed up to Omi. 

Clay and Jermaine made a face and directed it at Raimundo. Kimiko could see it as clear as day along with the history hidden in their expressions. A gang tried to offer protection, better known as threaten, to the grocery store Clay's family owned. Clay defended the store and kicked the gang out. That same gang came back with more force but, before entering the store, that gang was jumped by Raimundo's gang. The police came and both gangs fled; Clay figured it was a fight for territory. 

Jermaine's history with Raimundo goes back just as far. Jermaine and his friends were playing basketball against some other team. Jermaine's team won, but the following day Jermaine was going back to the court and heard a gunshot. He saw Raimundo fighting the team Jermaine and his friends had beat the day before. Once the police arrived, Rai and his gang ran. 

"Come on, Kimiko, lets go." Raimundo finally said, then walked away with Kimiko. A sigh came from Kimiko and Raimundo knew why. 

"I told you before Kimiko, I tried to tell them the truth. They don't believe I tried to help them. I stopped the gang that wanted money from Clay's grocery store and saved Jermaine from those sore losers, but they still think I am the bad guy." Rai reminded Kimiko, who has heard this nearly a hundred times. 

"I know you didn't start a gang, but the cops and other people labeled it that way. You gathered good, kind friends to help people in need. Your heart is in it to help others even if it means fighting, but you have been lucky so far, Rai. All you have is raw talent, go to a dojo like your cousin Khu did." Kimiko pleaded to Rai, who shook his head no. 

"Khu was suppose to gain control at the Heylin Tiger and look at it, its still out of control. Chase must have got to him or maybe Ryan Young did." Raimundo said as Kimiko lowers her head at the name Ryan Young. 

Raimundo just had to remind Kimiko of Ryan Young, who was Kimiko's first boyfriend. He was nice and helpful, but one day he got protective and possessive of her. It was like someone took over his mind or something inside him snapped. Kimiko tried to help him get over it, but was slapped. That slap ended their relationship, but it was far from over. Ryan tried to get back together with her and he seemed as if he was back to his old self, but he was not. 

One day, Ryan came to her place and met Raimundo. At first sight of Raimundo, Ryan swung his fist. As Raimundo only defended and not attacked Ryan, who yelled at him to get away from Kimiko, that she is his. Kimiko tried to split the two apart only to be shoved away by Ryan and into the wall. 

Kimiko started to shake away that memory; she didn't want to remember the rest, it was all in the past where she wanted to keep it. Raimundo was in front of her waiting for something. 

"Go ahead, punch me, I deserve it for mentioning him." Rai said only to see a smile on Kimiko's face. She gave it to him alright by punching his stomach. 

"You did ask for it, but I am serious, Rai. I want you to learn a fighting style so you don't rely on your natural skills alone." Kimiko said as Rai began to regain composure from the punch. 

"I am on a tight schedule already. I have stuff at home to deal with, organize the "gang" stuff, school, and work... No I will not tell you." Rai ended as Kimiko looked annoyed. 

"Come on tell me, you can't hide what you do for work from me forever. You should come clean and tell me what your job is, because I will find out some day." Kimiko told Rai since he always has about hundred dollars on him at all times. 

"So what classes did you get this year and do you have first lunch?" Raimundo remembered and asks Kimiko as she stops walking. Kimiko went through her backpack for her schedule, Raimundo did the same. 

"Here, take a look and I have first lunch." Kimiko gave Raimundo her schedule and she took his. Rai did not look to happy to hear he does not have the same lunch. 

"Looks like none of our classes are close to each other. What a bummer..." Kimiko started, then looks at Raimundo. 

"You better not start skipping because we don't have the same lunch, Raimundo." Kimiko demanded as Raimundo looks up at the sky. 

"We only see each other on weekends since we have busy lives. We both have way too much responsibilities, I could let go of helping people but..." Raimundo started to trail off, but Kimiko knows Rai could not turn his back on it. 

"Yeah, and since school is back there is homework, but we can still see each other." Kimiko said, then it went quiet between the two for a while. 

"I got an idea, why don't we join that new dojo the Xiaolin Dragon? My dad keeps telling me to learn self defense due to past events and you can put style in your fights. I can cancel some time from meetings my dad puts me through and you can cancel some time from helping people. I know my dad would agree since it's going to be learning self defense and we'll have more time together." Kimiko told Raimundo, smiling. 

Raimundo looked at her, still deep in thought, then nodded his head, agreeing to train at the Xiaolin Dragon.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

Sorry for coming a bit short on this chapter. Ending it at this point just screamed cliffhanger. If you enjoyed, please review.


	4. Where the Two Sides of the City Meet

**Kosmic:  
><strong>Back to this style, I guess. Update: why this change? On the story, I rotate to update on Saturdays, I decided to bring back my muses to help me with my stories. 

**Mea:  
><strong>I guess I will help out and say Kosmic does not own Xiaolin Showdown. I, though, had the contract for a day until I sold it back to the rightful owners.

**Beta-Read**

Wolfwind97

**Where the Two Sides of the City Meet**

Raimundo and Kimiko walked to the Xiaolin Dragon to become members. Before going there, Raimundo went to one of the meeting places where his so-called gang would meet. He gave them his new plan and told them if anything comes up to call the second in command, not him. 

Raimundo took a good glance of the place and realized this dojo doubled up into a home. It was neat a to him, a business connected to a home. Something for Rai to note if he wanted to do his own business someday. 

Raimundo walked in, followed by Kimiko, and the interior was different to say the least. You walk in on tile floor that opens into a small room with a desk. Behind the desk is a weapon rack with a sign pointing to a wash and shower room. To the left of Rai, a hallway with seats reveals a door that leads to a twenty-by-twenty five feet room. To the right is a smaller room, if guessed, a ten-by-ten feet room, maybe for private lesson or a meditation room. Next to it is stairs that may lead to the actual home. 

"Hello, can I help the both of you?" An elder man asks Raimundo and Kimiko from behind the desk.

He scared them since they did not see him there before. 

"Actually yeah, we wish to join this dojo." Raimundo said to the old man, who examined the two. 

"I know it may be none of my business but, to become members, I need to know why you want to join." The old man told the Raimundo and Kimiko, who both kind of didn't want answer and Raimundo understood why he would ask. 

"I guess there is no need to hide it here. I am a leader of what the cops call a gang, but the group I lead did not start off that way. People just deem it that way. I started the group to help people, end some crime and violence even if we use it. All the fighting moves I use is natural with no style and I get hurt." Rai told his reason and the old man listened, immediately sensing the boys feelings were pure. 

"If you're coming out with the truth, so will I. I love Raimundo and we hardly get time together, even though school started and I will be tutoring this idiot, I want to be there for him. If he can take some off his busy time to do this, I will too." Kimiko told the old man as he again listened and felt her feelings were pure as well. 

The old man thought on what he gathered as both Raimundo and Kimiko waited for his reply. The old man could feel the wild wind of the boy, who wished to tame the element. The desire to tame it and put style made him decide he will train this boy. He could feel the dancing fire in the girl, wishing to grow by the boy's wind. The fire looked dim yet, at the same time, it burned like the sun. 

"I will give you both a chance and train both of you. I will warn you, the training I give will not be easy and another dojo attacks the students here. There will be a starters fee as well measurements for your uniforms." The old man tells Raimundo and Kimiko as they simply smile. 

Raimundo and Kimiko know full well of the Heylin Tiger dojo and they had the money. "You take cards?" Kimiko quickly asks as the old man nods. Kimiko takes out her card as Raimundo takes out a wad of money. They paid the old man, then he takes out a note pad and a measurement tape-line. He measures them and writes the numbers down, then shows what the uniform will look like. 

"Hey, Kim, once you get your uniform, show me a high kick." Rai says then grins only to get punched hard in the arm. 

"Your uniforms will be ready by Wednesday and it will be your first training day. I hope six p.m. will be a good time since you both have busy schedules." The old man told them as he remembered Kimiko saying something like that. 

"Yeah that's fine, is there anything we need to sign like in an emergency..." Kimiko lead off as the old man smacks his forehead, almost forgetting. 

"Anyway introduction on both sides forgotten. I am Raimundo Pedrosa." Raimundo announced as the old man grabs the forums and smiles. 

"I am Kimiko Tohomiko ." Kimiko nicely introduces herself while being handed a forum. 

"You may call me Master Fung." Fung introduced himself, giving Raimundo his forum. 

"Since you both want to train together, I can place Monday, Wednesday, and Friday together at the same at six p.m.." Master Fung informed his two new students as they both nod happily. It was not that difficult as they handed their forums in. As Master Fung walks off, Rai and Kim turn as Omi, Clay, and Jermaine enter. 

It was silent for about a minute before Clay finally stepped forward and to break the silence. "What in darn tar-nation, Raimundo? Do you not have any respect for this dojo? The money stays here."

Jermaine and Omi both got into a fighting stance and that was when Raimundo broke out laughing. Kimiko just slaps her head as Master Fung then enters the room, wondering why Raimundo was laughing. 

"Master Fung this intruder is a gangster." Omi said, ready to fight. 

"I know, Omi." Master Fung told him. Clay looked at his master, wondering why he was so calm. 

"He will fight for what he wants." Omi told Master Fung. 

"I know, Omi." Master Fung tells him, now Jermaine looks at Master Fung, wondering whats going on. 

"He is evil." Omi tells Master Fung as Raimundo's laughter calms down waiting to see the surprised reactions. 

"No he is not, Omi, he is a new student of this dojo along with the young lady." Master Fung tells Omi as Kimiko snaps the picture of everyones reaction with her cell phone. 

Clay's hat instantly fell off his head with his eyes widened. Jermaine fell forward and Omi looked as if he saw a ghost. Kimiko was happy with her picture on her cell. 

"So we will be training with you guys, that is, if your days here are Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at six p.m.." Raimundo told them, revealing the schedule as they recover. 

"I will you let five chat among yourselves as I have some tailoring to tend to." Master Fung told them as they were all quiet. 

"I know I am free for an hour since I took off gang activities today." Raimundo told the others, only to receive glares from Clay, Jermaine, and Omi. Raimundo has had it and it was the perfect time to straighten out their past. 

"Okay, believe it or not you two, but our past is not what it seems. Let me explain in hopes to end the hate between us." Raimundo broke the silence as both Clay and Jermaine fold their arms, ready to hear Raimundo's story. 

"Cops put the title 'gang' on me and my friends. I wanted to make a group of people who have the fighting spirit to help this town. To stop gang attacks and crime, that sort of thing. When I saw the large gang heading to your store, Clay, I called my buddies to stop them. I know the scene that happened did not look it but it is the truth. Jermaine the basketball team you beat were part of a gang and they were not happy they lost; they brought the gun, not me or my friends. I'm not a bad guy, I swear to that." Raimundo told the two, Omi listened well and he could sense the truth behind Raimundo's words. 

"You really want us to believe such a story, Raimundo? You could easily just cover it up, I don't believe you." Jermaine told Raimundo as Omi stood between his two friends and Raimundo and Kimiko. 

"Jermaine, my friend, I may not have been here when this all happened, but I believe Raimundo speaks the truth. For one, you told me he is a great fighter and he is here to train with the lovely Kimiko." Omi told Jermaine and Clay, who were just speechless. 

Kimiko smiles and gives him a warmly hug. Raimundo was happy this little kid is on his side, yet a bit annoyed Omi called his girlfriend 'lovely'. "Thanks, little buddy." Was all Raimundo could say as Omi got a bit annoyed being called 'little'. 

"Well, I guess you have a point there Omi. Plus, it is hard to understand why the star acrobat at the town carnival family donates to shelters in our town." Clay now said poking at his chin, Raimundo, though, mentally shouted in his head. 

"Hey, I finally found where you work. At that carnival, I rarely go out there with all the work I have to do." Kimiko tells Raimundo who shakes a fist at Clay, who only laughs with Jermaine. 

"You didn't know where Raimundo works? It was all over school last year, it was the reason why so many people wanted to hang around him." Jermaine said as Kimiko blushes then remembers all lies Raimundo telling her why everyone wanted to be around him. Kimiko then punches Raimundo arm hard. 

"I don't understand, what's so funny?" Omi tells his friends as everyone but him burst out laughing. 

"I am so going to enjoy being here if he can not follow along." Raimundo says as Omi looked very annoyed now. It took everyone a while to calm down. 

With everything said, Raimundo let out his hand of friendship to Clay and Jermaine. Clay and Jermaine looked at each other then back at Raimundo. Clay took Raimundo's hand first then shook it, then Jermaine did letting the past be the past. Raimundo smiled, happy to finally have this done. Omi also smiled, happy to make friends with Raimundo. 

"We forgive you, Raimundo but we don't like this style you have. Even if your group of friends are out there fighting to make a difference, you are just throwing your strength around." Clay tells Raimundo as Jermaine nods, agreeing with Clay. 

"That's fine with me, I am just happy you guys don't hate me. I may be throwing strength around, but I will do what I can do to stop gang attacks and crime." Raimundo tells Clay and Jermaine, who just shrug. 

"So, what days do you come by to train?" Omi asks Raimundo and Kimiko. 

"We train Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays. What about you guys?" Kimiko asks the three. 

"Clay and myself train Sunday, Wednesday, and Saturday at about six p.m.." Jermaine tells Kimiko, who smiles because they all have Wednesday together. 

"I train everyday and tend to help train those between ten and thirteen." Omi tells his newfound friends.

**End of Chapter**

**Mea:  
><strong>Kosmic is preparing for his camping trip, that is the reason for the early update. He has to wake up early, so everyone please support him. Please review! 


	5. What Does it Mean

**Kosmic:  
><strong>Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. So lets get on this. 

**Mea:  
><strong>Kosmic does not own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Beta-Reader**

Wolfwind97

**What it Means**

It had been a couple days since Omi made friends with Raimundo. Even though Rai came clean, Clay and Jermaine didn't completely trust him. 

Omi understood why they don't completely trust him. Even though Raimundo is part of a good gang, it's the bad reputation of other gangs. He felt a bit jealous that Raimundo does what he always wanted to do. Omi wanted to help people by stopping gangs and criminals, but everyone, even Master Fung, tells him not to. 

It was Friday, school was over and Omi went home. He knew Clay had to go straight to work and Jermaine had some chores to do at home. As he got home, he heard someone instructing a class. He went to see if it was Master Fung or one of his trained instructors. 

Omi made his way to the dojo and found its was a younger class being taught. What surprised him, though, was the one instructing. It was Katra, one of the top students that rivaled Omi. Katra didn't know much of the shaolin dragon technique, but she learned fast due to the talent of mastering a couple other fighting styles. 

Katra's hair was a mix of blond and brown. Her eyes were brown and her personality was always adventurous. Master Fung disagreed with what she wore, but he eventually caved in. She wore a completely different attire from everyone else. Instead of the red and black robe, she wore a blue jumpsuit that showed her sixteen year old figure. Over the end of the sleeves and legs of the suit were bandages, some of them covered her feet and hands. 

"Hello Katra, why are you teaching the class?" Omi greeted Katra and she turned to Omi. 

"Keep up your stretches, I was watching as of Master Fung's orders, but he had to make a run to the store. He asked me to take over while he was away. You don't have to worry, I have not went up to the next rank." Katra told Omi as she proceeded to watch the class. Omi let out a quick, happy sigh. 

Omi, relieved, walked out as Katra continued the class. He turned back to the class for a glance before he decided to go to his room. Before he got to where the house met the rest of the dojo, Omi turned quickly with a high kick. It was inch away from Mea's face and Omi was glad he stopped on time. 

"Note to self, do not sneak up on Omi." Mea said as Omi went to stand on both feet. 

"I'm sorry, Mea, I guess you came to watch Katra." Omi said as Mea just nods. 

"I ran here when school was over to watch. Then I saw you, um... do you want to hang out?" Mea asks as Omi stares at her. 

"I was going to my room to catch up on my studies. I never thought school would be so hard. My brain hurts too much to learn." Omi told Mea as she gives him a small laugh, then nods. 

"I know what you mean, but where else is there to learn?" Mea asks Omi as he nods. 

"Well maybe we can hang out another time, okay." Mea smiles as Omi does the same and nods again. 

Omi went to his room with his backpack. He took out his English book and set it on his bed. _Once again we meet again in my room. I will conquer you and win. _Omi thought to himself then laid on his bed to start reading. A half an hour later Omi was on the floor, rubbing his head in pain. 

Omi went to the kitchen to get a snack and a drink, but was still in pain from reading. Master Fung was there putting milk into the fridge. He had poured some in a cup. Master Fung smiles at Omi, who smiles back. 

"Is the class over, Master Fung?" Omi asks as Fung nods. 

"Yes it is. Omi, at the end of this month, you and Katra have a chance to become instructors." Fung told Omi and the young boy smiles. 

"I promise I will not make Katra look too bad." Omi tells Fung as he makes a quick laugh. 

"Omi, an instructor is not a rank where fighting means everything. It's not even a level above apprentice, its how to handle others, learn more, and keep going." Fung told Omi, but it seemed to go through one of Omi's ears and out the other. 

"The next class will be Kimiko and Raimundo at six, do you wish to train today, Omi?" Fung asks Omi as he thought about. 

Last Wednesday, he watched to see how well Kimiko and Raimundo could handle themselves. Kimiko had a harder time then Raimundo, but she caught on well. From Omi's view Kimiko had fire in each move. She thrived on hard punches, but Omi learned firsthand how strong she could really be when angered. He told himself never to take out his Ancient Guide of Females around her again. 

As for Raimundo, Omi saw he had potential. That was given since he had been fighting on the streets. From Omi's view, Raimundo was swift with his moves, just like the wind. Raimundo would glide with each punch then glide to the side to dodge. What surprised Omi was how good Raimundo was in the air. While Raimundo was in the air, he was in complete control, being able to turn his body as well as flip in mid air. Omi even tried this, only landing wrong. 

"I believe I will train today. Kimiko and Raimundo could use me since they are both still in training level." Omi told Fung as he just shakes his head. 

Omi had some milk and a couple of cookies. It still was not time for the class and he certainly did not want to go back to his room. For, in there, was an open English book and he wished to not tackle that right now. Omi decided to go to the meditation room to meditate. He lit a couple candles and some dragon incense. He then went to meditate to prepare for training. 

As Omi meditated, the incense and candle smoke swirled around him. Omi could smell the aroma of the incense as his mind began to clear. His body became light as everything around him seemed to fade away.

**Omi's Vision**

Omi snapped his eyes open and looked around. He was back at the temple; Omi went to see if it was real, but his hand went through the wall. He then knew this was a vision. He ran out of the temple to see Fung standing face to face with Chase Young. 

"Chase you no longer have a place here and you don't have a place at your so-called palace anymore. I heard the people overthrew you." Fung told Chase, who looked unfazed. 

"I am not here to look for a place, old man. I was done being overlord as well, I still have much wealth left." Chase told Fung as he looks at Chase, confused. 

"Then why are you here, Chase?" Fung asks as Chase looked towards a faded building.  
>Omi couldn't tell what the building is. Some things looked like it changed from the way he remembered the temple, trees were not supposed to be trees and some buildings were not meant to be there. <p>

"I am here for the boy. He does not belong to you, old man. He belongs to me since..." Chase began, but Fung interrupted him. 

"He belong here! You have no right to take the boy, Chase! He does not belong to you!" Fung shouted angrily at Chase and a baby began to cry. 

Omi had never seen Fung this mad in his life. Omi never knew that Fung knew Chase before going to New York. None of this seemed clear at all. _Why am I even seeing this? _Omi thought as the ground began to rumble as if it was an earthquake. Omi couldn't stand any longer and fell to the ground. 

Omi got up and realized he was somewhere else now. He figured his vision changed and took him somewhere else. He was now standing in a farm and began to hear voices in the barn. Omi ran over and saw Clay's mom and dad talking. He had met Clay's mom and seen a picture of Clay's dad. 

Clay's mom had light brown hair and blue eyes. Her clothes had a mix of farm and city look. Blue jeans along with a white and brown shirt and, of course, brown boots. 

"Then its settled, when Clay becomes thirteen he comes to New York to live with me. He can sell at Bailey B-Mart and get a better education." Mrs. Bailey told Mr. Bailey as he rubs the back of his neck. 

"Okay, but I still think Clay should grow up here. I understand the Bailey B-Mart in New York is booming, selling left and right. I could teach him and, in the end, he is getting this farm and all its wealth when he gets older." Mr. Bailey told his wife as she stares at him. 

"You don't know everything, Hun. A lot has changed outside this farm and Clay needs to know that. If he gets an education in New York he can see it all. It is a big world out there, you know." Mrs. Bailey told her husband and he hugs her. 

Omi was not sure why he was seeing this. It was all about his friend Clay, nothing to deal with him. As Omi thought about the vision, he vanished as the barn and everything in it began to burn. Omi turned to run out only to find himself, yet again, somewhere else. 

Omi seemed to be in a very large home. He walked until he heard someone talking in a language that was not English or Chinese. He walked to where he heard this language to find a man. 

This man had black hair and blue eyes. A pair of blue pants and a black shirt with red lettering that spelled out 'Gamer for Life'. 

"Kimiko, are you packed yet?!" The boy yelled out and Omi figured he was now looking into Kimiko's past. 

Kimiko walked in and she was little. It looked like she was ten or eleven years old. "Yeah. I am packed, papa." Kimiko said and fell back a bit. This man is Kimiko's dad, it was then Omi thought he has seen everything. 

"Why are we moving, papa?" Kimiko asks and her dad turns to her. 

"We are moving because I made a business deal with a good and powerful man. He lives in New York and has a new home for us there as well as a business building. He has given me free construction of the games and toys I do here. This man has made a breakthrough in technology for games. This is a dream come true for me as well you, Kimiko." Mr. Tohomiko told his daughter as she looks at him confused. 

"We are going to the city that never sleeps. Ships and transports of goods around the world visit this place. Think of all the malls with clothes, amusement parks, and people." Mr. Tohomiko tells Kimiko and her eyes grew bigger. 

"I can get any clothes I want and meet many new friends, and when you say amusement parks, do you mean music groups and rides?" Kimiko said happily, making her father smile. 

"Yes, I heard New York has some of the best consert locations around. As for rides yes, I have heard there is a carnival moving there as well on a pier over the water with games and rides." Mr. Tohomiko tells his daughter as she jumps into her father's arms, happy. 

"I will do anything to keep you happy, my little fire princess. I will make sure you will always be happy no matter what. If you need anything you just have to ask, alright." Mr. Tohomiko tell Kimiko and she nods. 

Omi smiled to see this event. Sure, he was confused as to how he could understand them when they were speaking in a different language, but it was heartwarming. He wondered again why he was seeing this. On cue, when Omi wondered, Kimiko and her fathered vanished as the house began to shred to pieces and he found himself inside a tornado. He was flung into the air then landed on a beach. 

"Why must this vision hurt?" Omi asked himself before he stood up to see a young Raimundo sitting on the beach. Raimundo looks like he might be eleven maybe twelve. 

A boy came up to Raimundo and sat down next to him. He began to speak, but, like last time, Omi could not understand them at first. 

The boy who sat next to Raimundo had the same colored hair and almost the same style. His eyes looked purple to Omi and he wore brown pants with a black shirt. Omi began to think they were related. 

"I know, but why must we move? I like it here in Rio, Khu." Raimundo said as Omi could now understand them. 

"It is your father's wish, he does own the carnival... circus... I don't know anymore." Khu said, trying to cheer up Raimundo with a joke. Rai only shook his head but was smiling. 

"Yeah, I know, but why New York? New York does not have a beach like this or the nice wind that comes from the sea. I know New York is huge and all, but the down sides..." Raimundo began to trail off then began to mumble. 

Khu looked at Raimundo, then punched his arm. Rai rubbed his arm as Khu stood up, staring out to the sea. 

"Grow up then, I can't believe a cousin of mine is whining about this." Khu said as Rai stood up and punched Khu back on his arm. 

"I am not whining!" Rai yelled at Khu, who rubbed his arm. 

"Sure, look just deal with it. When we move, I plan on making changes. I want to learn and become strong to help people. The wind changes and so must the people of this world." Khu told Raimundo, who looked a bit confused. Omi nods at what this Khu said, knowing it is true. 

"What is with you all of the sudden, Khu? Don't try to grow up too much or you may end up an old man when you hit your twenties." Raimundo said, then laughed as did Khu. 

"Yeah, maybe, but I am setting goals and you should, too. When you get to our new home make some goals yourself. I know you like to challenge others to make them stronger, you like helping others like I do." Khu told Raimundo, who thought about what his cousin just said. 

"I could, but who knows what will happen. No one can predict the future and I know I can't change my fathers mind. Also, knowing mom, she will start setting up a help system for whoever needs it." Raimundo said then looked out to sea like Khu. "To where the wind takes us." Raimundo says aloud as Khu smiles. 

Omi smiled, he never knew anyone could be like that. Someone who would challenge others to improve them. Omi was indeed happy to see all of this, but was still confused. _What does this all mean? Why am I seeing all of this? _Omi thought as his vision went black. 

Omi could see a couple candles lit and the smoke moved around. The smoke seemed to mold to the shape of a person meditating. 

"What you have seen, young monk, are the beginnings of change. The beginnings of the four chosen ones who will represent me in your time. You four have a special meaning to defend the world." A voice told Omi as he woke up from his meditation. It was night and he knew he missed training with Raimundo and Kimiko. 

As Omi stood, he saw something green moving.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic:  
><strong>Please review and sorry for lateness. 

**Mea:  
><strong>Kosmic does not own Khu, he belongs to and is a slave for DeafLizgon's stories. 


	6. The Changes

Kosmic:

I am starting to feel a bit dizzy on the fact I am doing a city style story and a magic type story. Does not bother me too much.

**Mea:  
><strong>Kosmic does not own Xiaolin Showdown. Now on with the story.

**Beta-Reader**

Wolfwind97

**The Changes**

Omi saw the movement of maybe a green snake, go out door. He ran to the door to find nothing as Master Fung walked from a corner. Fung sees Omi looking for something and grew curious. "Omi, is something wrong?" 

"Well, I thought I saw a green snake, other then that, I had a strange vision." Omi told Master Fung as he simply nods. 

Master Fung gestures for Omi to follow him to a back room. This room was normally used as a bed room, but Master Fung turned it to a room where Omi and him could speak freely or let out their feelings. At times, this is where Master Fung could think easily to answer questions for Omi as of right now. They both sat down across each other. 

"In my vision, it showed me that you knew Chase Young and he argued for a baby boy. You were very angry and yelled at Chase to leave. Then, my vision shook as violently as an earthquake, and my vision changed. I was with Clay's mom and his father. I believe they were talking about Clay's future. The place began to burn and and my vision changed again. I was in a large home, I heard a language I never heard before, and found Kimiko and her father. Kimiko's father spoke as if all he wanted was to make Kimiko's life a happy one. Then, their home became shredded by a tornado and again my vision changed. I was on a beach where I saw Raimundo and I believe another family member. His family member spoke of change to Raimundo, to help people in the future." Omi said calmly to Master Fung, who could only guess what Omi saw. 

Before Master Fung spoke, Omi began speaking again. "At the very end I heard a voice. The voice said "What you have seen, young monk, are the beginnings of change. The beginnings of the four chosen ones who will represent me in your time. You four have a special meaning to defend the world."" It was then Master Fung stood up. 

"It seems Grand Master Dashi showed you what you needed to see, Omi." Master Fung said as Omi's eyes widened. 

"You mean, my vision, that voice was Grand Master Dashi?" Omi asked, then went speechless as Master Fung nodded. 

"I can't tell you everything, Omi, but what I can tell you is this. The story is about Grand Master Dashi's fight with an evil witch, Wuya; he sent out shen gong wu around the world for balance." Master Fung told Omi who knew it was real. 

"Omi you are the chosen dragon of water, and it seems your friends Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo are as well. Clay is the chosen dragon of earth, Kimiko the dragon of fire, and Raimundo the dragon of wind." Master Fung continued and walked to the end of the room. 

"Then this means me and my friends must travel around the world and gather the shen gong wu." Omi said happily as he stood up. 

"No it doesn't, Omi. Magic, over the years, has vanished as well the magic the shen gong wu held. Shen gong wu are now only artifacts with no power." Master Fung told Omi who did not understand. 

"All that was magic and mystical creatures is no more, Omi. I am sorry, but that does not mean the evil of the past is gone. I believe that is why you got your vision, evil has risen or has maybe been reborn." Master Fung told the battle ready Omi. 

"Hey! I am still around, Master Fung." Omi turned to see a snake with arms and teeth. Omi got into a fighting style thinking this may be one of the evil creatures Master Fung told him about. 

"Yes, Dojo, you are, but you are the last dragon because you stayed close to the temple as well as me." Master Fung said as Omi's eyes sparkled. 

"Dojo as in the great dragon that help Grand Master Dashi? I am honored, also I thought you would be much bigger." Omi said in a bow as Dojo smiled being called a great dragon. 

"Yeah, me and Dashi were close of friends. I would grow bigger but I am afraid that dragon hunters are still around. I know and heard about my kind being killed left and right by their hands. I will admit, I was afraid and kept close to Master Fung." Dojo told Omi, who was now mixed with emotions after hearing Dojo's tale. 

Dojo slithered up to Master Fung's shoulder. Fung did not see Dojo as a coward but as a survivor and a good friend. Dojo had helped Master Fung with everything he could. Dojo watched Omi grow to where he is now and protected him. 

"Omi it is eight p.m. now, you have two hours until you need to go to bed. Grab something to eat then shower. Since tomorrow is Saturday, take the day off, relax and have fun with your friends. I will begin a new schedule for you, Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo. The four of you will start the real dragon style training." Master Fung told Omi as he bows and does as his master instructed. 

Omi awoke at sunrise as he normally does. Omi got up then made sure his bed was neat before he did his morning exercise. His morning exercise was made up of stretching, jumping jacks, and of course throwing punches and kicks. Omi did this for about thirty minutes, then took a quick shower. 

Cleaned up and clothed, Omi went down to the kitchen where a note and breakfast was. Fung made Omi bacon, eggs, and toast. He picked up the note and read it. 

_Omi I went out to gather a couple items. I will not be back for a few hours. Please open the dojo when the time comes. I would appreciate it if you would inform Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko their schedules will be changed soon. Do not inform them why or the reason, they may not believe you. To not get unwanted attention or questions, I decided to let Jermaine and Katra into the class.  
><em> 

Omi finished reading the note then had his breakfast. 

Omi looked up at the clock, it was seven fifteen and the dojo opens at eleven on Saturdays. So, this gave Omi time to use the dojo for his own until then. As he made his way to train, he stopped realizing he did not want to train. He wanted to do something else. 

"Dojo! Are you awake, I wish to chat with you." Omi shouted Dojo's name, not knowing where he hides or sleeps. 

"Back room, Omi!" He heard Dojo voice where he spoke to Fung last night. 

Omi entered and saw Dojo was wrapped around a bonsai tree. Omi sat down near the middle of the room then waited. Dojo was not like Fung, who would sit across from Omi. Instead, Dojo went up to the young boy and curled his arm. 

"I was wondering if you can tell me about Grand Master Dashi and maybe some journeys you and him took." Omi told Dojo, who puts a finger to his chin. 

"Well all the stories and journeys are in the scrolls as well as information about Dashi. Of course some are not in the scrolls, but that information is not meant to be told." Dojo told Omi who has read almost all the scrolls about Dashi and his journeys. 

"Can you tell me what you did for Master Fung?" Omi asks Dojo as he again put his finger on his chin. 

"Let me see if I can remember all I did. I did do a lot to help around the temple and watch you grow up. Omi, you were dangerous little kid. I saved your little baby self." Dojo said and laughed as Omi was not amused. 

"Don't take it so seriously, Omi. I helped you out when you were a baby. I saved you from drowning in a river, from snakes, as well as from squirrels." Dojo with a smirk on his face. Omi was a bit red in his face to be afraid of squirrels. 

"Thank you and I am sorry. Is Chase Young from my vision the same person in this city as the one from the past who betrayed Grand Master Dashi?" Omi asks, but Dojo was waiting for that question. 

"First of all, yes, the Chase Young in your vision is the same one here, but he is not the same one from the past. The Chase here is a descendent from the one who betrayed Dashi." Dojo told Omi and he now believes Chase is the evil that made his vision come to him. 

"Why did Chase argue with Master Fung for a baby boy?" Omi asks Dojo, who does not know how to answer. 

"I am sorry, Omi, I truly do not know. Don't ask this to Master Fung, it is a personal thing. Also, that is enough questions, Omi." Dojo told him. 

"I understand Dojo and thank you for your time." Omi told Dojo, who was happy he no longer had to hide anything from Omi. 

Omi took the rest of his time to train in the open dojo. Omi liked the free open space it gave him. When it came close to opening the dojo, Omi unlocked the door. He wondered why Master Fung wasn't back yet. It had been a couple hours and it normally doesn't take this long to gather whatever items Master Fung needed. 

Once an instructor came in, Omi took off to see Clay. Omi began remember when he first met Clay.

Omi was in his shaolin robs at Clay's store. Clay asked Omi why he wore what he wore. Omi explained this was what he always wore. Clay told Omi he would help him fit in more and find something else to wear. Omi took his advice and met Jermaine in another store while looking for some pants. It was Jermaine who helped Omi wear what he wears almost every day. 

Omi wore a black shirt with a red Chinese dragon circling around the shirt a couple times. He had blue jean pants that many people wore along with black shoes. It took a while for Omi to get use to the idea of these clothes since he wore robes his whole life. 

Omi finally made it to grocery store where Clay worked.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic:  
><strong>Well, there you have it. Please review and thank you for your time.


	7. Double Edge

**Kosmic:  
><strong>I have my muse back for this story. I am not sure for how long, so lets get started.

**Mea:  
><strong>Kosmic does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Khu, Lobo, and Yamato. Deaflizgon owns Khu, Lobo, and Yamato lives and is allowing Kosmic to use him as fit.

**Beta-Read  
><strong>

**Wolfwind97  
><strong>

**Double Edge**

Raimundo was up rather early this morning, partly to get some work done feeding the animals as well as waiting for a certain cousin to wake up. He had been waiting for some time to talk to him and his cousin has been avoiding and dodging him every day. He believes, with the training he has received at the Xiaolin Dragon, he could finally catch him today.

Raimundo finally saw him, a boy about his size ran off. The boy wore a dark green shirt and loose black pants, his dark brown hair looked very similar to Raimundo's except he has amethyst eyes. He has an over the shoulder bag over his arm. His name is Khu, Raimundo's cousin who has been avoiding him.

Raimundo quickly gave chase and yells, "Khu we need to talk!"

Khu gave a quick look behind him and just smiles as he continues running. He knew Raimundo could never catch him, but he also knew Raimundo was catching on to his tricks of escaping him. Khu reached a corner, then turns and jumps up high to an open window on the second floor.

Raimundo turns the corner and quickly notices Khu's foot out the window before it was in. Raimundo jumps, catches onto the open window, then pulls himself in. Khu turned to see Raimundo climbing in before running out the door.

Khu left the building with people looking at him questionably. At the last moment before turning, Raimundo jumps down in front of him and grabs his arm. Khu looked up and saw the open window from earlier. He thought Rai would follow him through the building then just sit there and wait. Khu was impressed with Raimundo's actions.

"Now that I finally caught you, we can talk. What's going on at the Heylin Tiger, and what is up with Yamato?" Raimundo asks in a bit of a demanding voice.

"I am impressed with your skills Rai, the Xiaolin Dragon dojo has indeed increased your abilities." Khu tells his cousin, who smiles.

"Yeah, I know. I also get to spend more time with Kimiko, too." Raimundo comments, loosing his grip on Khu, who uses the opportunity to slip his arm away.

Once free, Khu leaped up high on to a moving car then leaps again quickly, making it to the other side of the busy street. "You are good, Rai, but you still need to improve yourself, don't let things distract you."

Raimundo just watches as Khu run off. Rai knew he was good, but not that good at what Khu just did. _Next time, I will get you Khu. _Raimundo thought to himself before his cell goes off. It was from his mom with a grocery list.

Raimundo sighs as he enters the closest grocery store. It was, of course, Bailey Mart, the very one he tried to save and the one whose members thinks of him as a gangster. Raimundo hoped maybe Clay had cleared his name by his mother and co-workers.

As Raimundo entered, a boy about his size walked up, blocking his way in. The boy had white, almost silver hair that went back to the mid-part of his back and stares at Raimundo with his dark gray eyes.

He had the store clothes of a light blue short sleeve shirt with his name tag reading Lobo Wolf and he wore light brown khaki pants.

Raimundo knows of Lobo as a fun-loving guy and a prankster of the Heylin Tiger dojo. Lobo is a flirt around girls and is always a fun guy to hang around. Unlike others from the Heylin Tiger dojo, he is not the type who goes fist first and is against gangs.

"I have never seen you come in here, Rai." Lobo finally says with a smile, making Raimundo sigh in relief.

"Yeah, I guess Clay told you about me then?" Raimundo asks as he shakes Lobo's hand.

Lobo nods, "It kind of makes sense, but I agree with not completely trusting you." Lobo admits before being called to get back to work.

Raimundo wanted to ask Lobo what was going on at the dojo he goes to, but knows better then to interrupt someone from work.

Once Raimundo gathered everything on the list his mom sent him, he made his way to pay for everything only to meet up with Clay talking to Omi as Clay helped a customer at the register.

"Thank you and come back again, sir. So new dates of training for us?' Clay turns to Omi as the smaller boy nods.

"Yes, Master Fung will arrange it all with you, Raimundo, Kimiko, Jermaine, Katra, and me." Omi says as Raimundo makes it to the register before anyone else.

"Is that so?" Raimundo asks, grabbing both Omi and Clay's attention.

"Hey Raimundo, and yes." Omi told him as he set the items up to be scanned by Clay.

"Good timing Raimundo, and I guess this would be your first time at my family's grocery store." Clay said, grabbing and registering each item.

"It is different and the prices are better then any grocery store I have seen. I am definately coming back here again." Raimundo said, putting a smile on Clay's face.

"Well everything here is from the family farm, all freshly picked and ready to be shipped." Clay told Raimundo who simply nods.

"If you haven't heard, she gets out today." Raimundo said, receiving a questionable look from Clay and Omi.

"You know, that girl from the Heylin Tiger dojo, the one kicked out for putting a quarter of the students there in the hospital." Raimundo said as Clay shudders as Omi still looks confused.

"Who are you talking about, is this girl really that strong?" Omi asks, a bit annoyed by not knowing who Raimundo was talking about.

Clay finishes running every item Raimundo placed, then takes Raimundo's money. The only thing Clay told Omi was "Later." Raimundo left and made his way home with a cart from the store. He was going to bring the cart back, it was the right thing to do, but Raimundo was not going carry everything back.

Halfway home, Raimundo stopped, seeing Yamato and three others blocking his way. Yamato grinned, ready to fight. Raimundo was ready as Yamato ran up to punch Raimundo who pushes the cart to the side so nothing gets damaged, leaving an opening and gets hit in the chest.

Raimundo quickly grabs Yamato's arm with his left hand, holding it still to punch him with his right hand. Yamato pulls his arm free as someone hits Raimundo from behind. Yamato took the opportunity before Raimundo could react to knee him in the head.

Quickly, Raimundo jumps back and, while he was in the air, he does a round house kick. The kick hit the person behind him knocking them to the ground, the round house kick made everyone else back away, giving Raimundo space. It was at that moment other people around them ran off while some stayed to watch or take pictures.

Raimundo jumps forward towards Yamato fist first. Yamato dodges, only to have Raimundo's punch hit another one of the goons in the face. Yamato swung a punch, hitting Raimundo in the chest again.

It was then Raimundo went defensive, dodging attacks since it was only him versus Yamato and three others. After a couple of minutes of throwing punches and kicks, one of the goons took a knife out, only to be sucker punched by Yamato.

"If it was anyone else I would not mind, but this is Raimundo. Martial arts only, got that!" Yamato yelled at the goon as sirens were then heard. Sirens were also a sign to bail the scene, but before Yamato left, he gave Raimundo a glare.

Raimundo quickly grabbed the groceries and ran home, unaware of a particular person watching him. A woman with long red hair and green eyes with a one piece black dress watched. She looked more out of place then anyone else. She simply smiles, liking what she just saw.

"Such pentacle in these young ones. Nothing like from my time, of course being stuck in the damn puzzle box for such a long changes would happen." The woman told herself in a smile, she was a bit annoyed she lost her magic due to that time.

Raimundo got home with the groceries and another family member decided to take the cart back so Raimundo could clean up, seeing as he was injured. The Pedrosa family knows New York is dangerous place and sees a few hurt. They help each other and, at times, do not ask what happens.

Raimundo checked the time to see it was twelve thirty, thinking of Kimiko's time schedule, she would be done with a meeting with her father in fifteen minutes. Raimundo grabs his school backpack then ran off. She was going to help Raimundo catch up with his homework as well as tutor him him for an hour. This also meant having time with her and any time around Kimiko makes Raimundo happy.

It only took Raimundo twenty minutes to get to Kimiko's home on foot. Raimundo, as always, was surprised to see Kimiko's house. A three story house and the third floor was all Kimiko's, the second floor was her fathers, and the first was a commons area with the kitchen, guest quarters, and the garage. At the back of the house was a big pool and a hot-tub.

Raimundo walks up to the front door then rings the door bell. Kimiko opened the door with a smile and, before a word passed between the two, Kimiko and Raimundo embrace in a hug and kiss. It lasted only a minute before Kimiko let Raimundo in.

"So what subjects do you need help with today, Raimundo?" Kimiko asks as Raimundo places his backpack down before opening it.

"I have been paying attention in all my classes, but still need help geometry and biology." Raimundo tells Kimiko then shows her the books.

As Kimiko looks through the chapters Raimundo had book marked, he remembered his day. "I had one of my regular days. I chased down Khu today and actually caught him, but he got away by using my ego as my weakness. I got groceries for my mom at Bailey Mart, that place has the best price I have ever seen by the way. I met up with Omi there talking to Clay about a new training schedule for all of us as well as Jermaine and Katra. Finally got caught up in a fight with Yamato again, but with some of his goons; it was broken up by the sound of sirens." Raimundo told Kimiko, who only sighs and shakes her head.

"Sounds like you had one of those days. My dad took me to a meeting for a learning experience. It was another set up and it was about keeping workers happy and in line. I know my dad is trying to teach me to run a business one day, but I don't even know if I want to run a business." Kimiko tells Raimundo, who somewhat understands.

After that talk, Kimiko takes Raimundo to her floor to study. Even though Kimiko was helping Raimundo in his schoolwork, they only spent forty minutes on it as for the rest, they had fun.

Raimundo tackles Kimiko into a hug then kisses her as well as place his hand where he shouldn't only to get slapped. Then, it turned into teasing and tickling each other to make one or the other say who is better. It all ended as Kimiko's cell went off.

"Hello papa." Kimiko said over the phone, all Raimundo could do is sit and listen.

"Yes papa, I am helping Raimundo with his schoolwork." Kimiko said over her phone as a pause of silence took place.

"So you will be home late then. Okay papa, I will get on my extra studies you left out for me. I love you papa." Kimiko hung up as a sigh leaves her. That was the sign for Raimundo to leave.

"I guess I have to leave now... Kimiko, have you told your father how you really feel about all these meetings and extra studies? I know you want to spend more time for yourself." Raimundo tells Kimiko, then places a hand on her shoulder.

"My father has always done everything to make me happy, now it's my turn to make him happy, Raimundo. We have had this conversation before, please Rai, let me do this. It's only for one more year, then I can have my time." Kimiko tells Raimundo, grabbing his hand and leans toward him, raising herself a bit to kiss him on the lips.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow. We get to have two hours together, then." Raimundo said before he departed from Kimiko's home.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic:  
><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter. Still looking for a beta-reader for help and if it seems like I have too many oc's in this story, I am sorry. Some are there to progress the story as others are extra characters. Please review.


	8. The Evil

**Kosmic: **

I would like to thank Wolfwind97 for redoing and beta-reading my work. I would also like to announce I am putting my other big story 'Of the Ages' on hold for now. I promise I will continue it, but I am very excited to have a beta-reader.

**Mea: **

Kosmic does not own Xiaolin Showdown, just the story idea. Also, like what Kosmic said, thank you Wolfwind97 for the help. Ciara also belongs to DeafLizgon.

**Beta-Reader**

Wolfwind97

**The Evil**

A woman with a long, red dress with a black strap that tied the dress near the hips was sitting at an open free park watching everyone playing around. She was out of place for her looks, especially her long red hair and green eyes. Not everyone really noticed her, but only a few. It is New York after all strange things tend to happen. 

The woman is known as Wuya; fifteen thousand years ago, she battled Dashi and lost. When she lost, Dashi sealed Wuya away into a magical box. Months ago, however, the magic of the box that sealed her away opened and she came out human. She tried to use her magic, but to no avail and she didn't know why. 

A lone master monk sensed Wuya and attempted to defeat her. He had failed due to underestimating her strength. Sure Wuya was a witch, but she knew there would be times where her magic could be beaten, so she learned how to fight hand to hand. She had mastered a fighting style that involved hitting pressure points in humans. 

Once Wuya had the lone master monk defeated, she demanded answers from him. She applied all the force and torture she knew to get her answers. She had learned how long she was gone, how the world has changed and progressed, and why she could not use magic. All magic had faded away throughout time and she hated it. 

Wuya had studied and picked up many things on her worldwide adventure. She is supposedly a girlfriend to a rich man. Only thing Wuya really wants right now is power and money is the most powerful thing now around the world. The only reason she is with the man is for the money. Even though she has the money she wants more, if anything, she wants to rid the world of what's left that Dashi left behind. 

That is why Wuya is in New York now. Thanks to the underground network that many evil people used, she found the last remaining people that relied on Dashi's teaching. Now that she found them, the question is how will she rid them? 

Wuya was sitting on a bench, studying the people around her. Anyone who was looking at her only saw her looking at a book. None were aware she was actually watching them. After the fight she witnessed yesterday she saw how brutal some people can be, which gave her the answer she wanted. She needed someone strong, talented, and cold hearted to fight Fung and Omi. She didn't want the person she hires to kill them, she wanted that pleasure or, at the least, see their faces when they died. 

Wuya stayed seated there for an hour and ignored a few men who tried to flirt or grab her attention. She really thought a fight would actually happen at the park, but she admitted, after the hour of waiting, it would not really happen there. She got up and closed her book people thought she was reading, then walked away. Wuya walked to a book store she had been visiting since she arrived at New York called Bewitched. 

Once someone enters, a girl at the counter will make a quick glance. The girl has dark green shoulder length hair and she usually wear a green T-shirt and a black jean-like skirt. Wuya has somewhat made friends with the girl. The girls name is Ciara and it is believe she lives with her uncle on a upper floor of the book store. All the books were anything on witches and adventurer stories. 

"Good afternoon," Ciara said, being polite to Wuya who mentally rolled her eyes. 

"Good afternoon," Wuya began with her good person act. 

"Do you have the next volume of this book, Ciara?" Wuya held in her hands from earlier. She had read the book a couple time already. 

"Yeah I do, Wuya, they came in yesterday." Ciara said, then took a couple books from underneath the counter. She knew Wuya would come by eventually for them and was ready. 

Wuya paid for the books then walked out, satisfied with her purchase. Ciara was a bit happy, someone else actually likes the witch books she likes and even returned for them. Some people come in and grab witch books, but the books they chose were the worst ones or people would grab the right ones but not return for the next one. It was the reason she liked Wuya, she comes back for the good ones. 

Wuya made it to her home, a two story penthouse suite on top of a five star hotel that almost towers over everything else. She walked out onto her balcony to look over the area, using a telescope to look down at the city to spy on a certain dojo. 

Wuya knows that a boy and a master monk lives there and that is her target. Those two are the last Dashi has left behind in the world. She did not care about any of the other students there, just those two. Wuya gritted her teeth for a moment before calming herself, believing she will have her moment. 

"I could always go to the Heylin Tiger dojo and get the master there to help me but... Chase Young, that is a name I remember. This Chase Young could be related to the one who helped Dashi to defeat me." Wuya began talking herself as she re-entered her home and looked at a picture of a man. 

"I could buy out the building those two use as a dojo and a home, but how would that help me kill them? My toy man is still living it up with money, I can still milk every last cent from him but again buying that place doesn't really help." Wuya said then took and threw the picture out of the house and over the balcony. 

"I guess I should go to this Jack Spicer the underworld community told me about. What did they say he was, the go to guy if you want something done. He is still a young boy, like he could really help, but right now I am running out of options." Wuya said and finally stopped talking to herself then walked out, going to Jack. 

Wuya was dropped off by her personal driver to an almost run down apartment building. She looked down at the address she was given at where Jack Spicer lived. It was the place and she was confused, she thought someone like a go to guy would live at a better place. She sighed and entered the building.  
>Once Wuya entered she was jumped by some thug. "Whats a pretty lady like yourself doing around here?" The thug asks as he licks his lips, holding a knife close to Wuya's neck. <p>

Wuya quickly ducked down then did a leg sweep, tripping the thug. She then quickly, with two fingers, jabbed the man a couple times lastly in his neck. The thug was paralyzed and was gasping for air. 

"You have about fifty four seconds before you die from the lack of air. Where is Jack Spicer." Wuya demanded and gave the thug a death glare. 

"Down the hall, to the right, last door on the left." The thug said with gasps between a couple words.  
>Wuya made a quick jab at the thugs throat so he could breath. Sure she could have let him die, but the next people she really wants dead is her targets. She made her way to the door she was given and entered. <p>

Now it seemed like a place a go to guy should be. The place was dressed up almost in expensive furniture and items. It was even pretty big then what it should be. Wuya looked around till she came to a door that said lab. She opened the door as she heard voices. 

"Come on Jack just look it up and tell me if its true. I want to know how guarded those cat eye jewels are." Wuya heard and entered another large room. 

The room was decorated with computers of all sorts as well robots. Wuya was actually impressed and was thinking, just maybe, this boy could help her. She was on a platform that had stairs leading down and she could see two people. 

"I don't need to bugged by you now, Ashley. I just got my new robot parts from PandaBubba and my robots need the upgrades." A boy dressed in red and black clothes with goggles on his head replied. 

"It's only a couple taps on your keyboard and hacking skills, Jack. It will take no longer then a minute, you know I am good to pay it off." A girl dressed like a black cat said, she also sounded a bit annoyed. 

"You have yet paid me for the last time I helped you, so no!" Jack yelled at the girl as Wuya made her way towards them. 

"Fine," Ashley said then took her wallet out from her belt. It was then jack noticed Wuya, he sighed angerly. 

"How can I help you?"Jack asks, annoyed as Ashley turns to the newcomer. 

"Well someone sounds rather moody." Wuya says as she takes out her own wallet. 

"I know right." Ashley agreed and gave Jack the hundred she owed from last time. 

"Alright, I will look up the information for you now." Jack says then just takes the money from Ashley then turns to Wuya. 

Wuya had a wad of fifty dollar bills and, with her thumb, rolls the money like like play cards. It seemed like she had hundreds of fifty dollars. Jack eyes beamed happily and his mood changed. 

"How rude of me, I am Jack Spicer how can I help a beautiful lady like yourself." Jack said as Ashley laughs at how he quickly changed. 

"Well first off, help this little tramp then we will talk." Wuya said in a grin and receives a glare from Ashley as well as a hiss. 

Jack makes his way to a large computer then begins to tap on the keyboard. It only took a couple of minutes as Jack walks back with a flash drive. "Everything you want is here. You owe me sixty dollars unless you return the flash drive, then I am looking at thirty dollars." Jack says as Ashley takes the flash then kisses his cheek before running off. 

"So how can I help you..." Jack began and waved his hand for a name. 

"Wuya, and all I want is for you to destroy the Xiaolin Dragon and hurt the master of that dojo and his boy badly." Wuya told Jack as he give a nervous laugh. 

"What you're asking me is really big, Wuya. That work sounds more of the line of Hope, I can still do it but I want to know why as well as what's up with the big bucks." Jack tells Wuya who becomes intrigued with the name he gave, Jack even saw it.

"Hope is chaos in human form. She is destructive, she laid waste to the Heylin Tiger dojo, sent more then half of the students to the hospital, and she forced me to make a bomb once because a product she got broke." Jack said as he rubbed his arm, remembering the pain.

Jack grabbed a remote control and clicked a button turning to some old news. 

"I am here at a warehouse that blew up in flames. A few people were sent to the hospital but we are happy to say there were no casualties. We do not know who blew up this building or why but police promise they will find out." A news reported said then it turns off. 

"They never did find out who it was, I know it was Hope. The fact she was released from captivity a couple days ago has everyone on edge. She was put in because she is easily angered and will attack anyone." Jack said only to see a evil smile on Wuya. 

"Well she sounds lovely if I say so. If you fail me I will go to her, where does she live?"Wuya asks as he gives her an address. 

"Hope lives with her sister, who names sounds evil, unlike hers. Her sister's name is Evila who is not like her at all, but she is clearly the only person who can calm Hope down when angered." Jack tells Wuya who simply nods. 

"I guess you want my reason for what I am asking you. Lets just say, over time, my family and their family hated each other to no end." Wuya told Jack who just nods. 

"Give me a couple of days to modify my robots to get the job done." Jack told Wuya who simply shakes Jack's hand before leaving.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic:  
><strong>I know this was suppose to be a Raimundo chapter, but the bad guys need some spotlight time. I hope I filled in all the right spots for Wuya for no plot holes. 

**Mea:  
><strong>Please review, it helps get Kosmic in the mood. Also when do I get more spotlight time? 

**Kosmic:  
><strong>Your not a big character in the story so hush.


	9. Starting Anew

**Kosmic**

I have my music, also my mind set is on Xiaolin Showdown so lets get this story rolling.

**Mea**

Disclaimer and all blah, blah, you all know we do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Yamato and Khu is owned by DeafLizgon.

**Beta Reader**

Wolfwind97

**Starting Anew**

On Monday, Omi was at school and it was gym time. He was with Clay, Jermaine, and Raimundo on the track field. Usually, running five laps was the first activity they done as a warm up. As everybody was running, Omi slowed down enough to allow Clay and Jermaine to catch up since Omi was usually always at the front competing with others to be the first to finish their laps. He had to admit, some people were very fast.

"What's up, Omi? Normally you're at the front." Jermaine asks before Omi could speak.

"Master Fung wants us, Katra, Raimundo, and Kimiko to show up at the dojo today for our schedule; our advanced training starts soon." Omi explains as his friends nod.

Omi then sped up to catch Raimundo, who was faster then Clay and Jermaine. As he got close to him, he saw Yamato swing a quick jab at Raimundo, who dodged in a roll. All Omi could tell about Yamato was he had a huge grudge on Raimundo. Now, Omi began to hate how Yamato treated his new friend.

"Raimundo, can I have a moment of your time?" Omi asked to get Raimundo's mind off the idea of retaliation against Yamato.

"What's up?" Raimundo questioned, after he recovered and began to move again.

"I already told Kimiko from earlier today and just told Clay and Jermaine that Master Fung wants to see us all at the dojo for our new training dates." Omi told Raimundo, who nodded in understanding.

"Thanks, Omi. So, have you been enjoying your English class?" Raimundo asked Omi with a grin.

"Why, yes I am..." Omi started and wondered why Raimundo was grinning.

"Kimiko told me you were having a hard time and even asked her for help. I just think you're not paying attention in English, but on my girlfriend, or maybe you want to spend time with her."Raimundo stated to Omi, who turned his head when he blushed.

"It is hard to learn English. I will admit, half my attention is on Kimiko. I have already accepted that she loves you, but she is pretty." Omi told Raimundo and hoped he wouldn't get angry.

"Don't worry, Omi, Kimiko already told me how you have been acting around her. I know you're not the type to interfere, I'm just messing with you." Raimundo said in a laugh which made Omi a bit annoyed.

Omi and Raimundo finished their laps at the same time and sat down together. Omi, even though he's from a different part of the world than Raimundo, had quickly befriended him. Sure there were a lot of differences between them, but Raimundo brings something out of him. Uncertain what this 'something' was, it still made him happy to be friends with Raimundo.

The rest of the school day was normal for him. He had lunch with Clay and Jermaine, eating outside. Also, he found out Kimiko ate during his lunch, but with a bunch of unfamiliar girls. His school day was good and he began to walk home after Clay told him he had to go to work to inform them he has to meet at the dojo for a new schedule. Jermaine done the same, except he had to tell his parents.

"Oh, great bald one, you live in that stupid dojo and are a friend of that idiot, Raimundo, right?" Omi turned around to see Yamato and was very annoyed at him for what he said.

"You're the one from the Heylin Tiger beating up everyone from my dojo. So, you want to fight me now, because it will be a pleasure to put you in your place." Omi said and only received a laugh from Yamato.

"You think someone your size can beat me? Fine, bring it, baldy." Yamato then charged at Omi.

Omi jumped forward in a kick that landed in Yamato's hands. Yamato quickly grabbed Omi's leg with one hand, then sent a punch at Omi, who deflected the attack with a block. Omi used his other leg to twist and kicked Yamato's hand that held him to, successfully, free himself.

As soon as Omi landed on his feet, Yamato attacked with a leg sweep and knocked Omi over. Omi quickly recovered and flipped off the ground with his hands, but Yamato took action before Omi could make another strike on him. Omi barely dodged each punch the boy threw at him and eventually caught his opponent's arm to send a punch of his own.

Yamato took the punch in order to knee Omi in his respected area. The punch did more damage than inspected, but Yamato managed to get the advantage. Omi held his wounded area and bent over a bit, only to get punched in the back of the head. Before Omi could could recover and retaliate, Yamato quickly grabbed him and threw him into the wall.

"You're probably thinking I must be cheating for hitting below the belt. News flash kid, this is not just martial arts, it's also a street fight. Anything goes..." Yamato told Omi as he took out a knife.

That little speech Yamato gave allowed Omi some time to recover his energy and dodged a swipe from the knife. Omi attacked with a swift kick to Yamato's hand that held the knife in hopes he would drop it. Either Omi did not put enough strength in the kick, or Yamato had a good grip. None of the options helped, Omi was cut in the arm and, even though it wasn't deep, it still bled profusely.

Then, the unexpected happened. Before Yamato could attack again, he was slammed into a wall. The boy from his vision, Khu, had pinned Yamato against the wall. Khu placed his arm on Yamato's back as he held one of Yamato's arms with his other hand. The knife Yamato had dropped to the ground.

"What did Master Young tell us about this boy, Yamato? He told us not to get in a fight with him, remember?" Khu told Yamato, who attempted to glare at Khu.

"Fine, I'll go to our dojo." Yamato said, broke free from Khu, then left.

Omi bowed to Khu while he held his bloody arm, "Thank you."

"No problem, Yamato is only looking for a fight as always. Omi, right?" Khu asked Omi, who nodded.

"You're not like everyone else from your dojo. Why fight alongside them?" Omi asked, as Khu looked up at the sky.

"To put it simple, I joined to start a new life. Anyway, you better get back to your dojo to get your arm properly cared for." Khu told Omi before he walked away, only then did Omi take his leave.

Once Omi got back, everyone was already there. They all looked surprised to see his state and Master Fung grabbed a medical kit. As he treated his student, Omi explained what happened to him. Everyone looked rather annoyed, but Raimundo had mixed feelings. He was annoyed and angered with Yamato, but glad his own cousin took action.

"Looks like I need to pay Yamato a visit later." Raimundo mumbled, only to get stared at.

"Those actions will only show you are no better then him, Raimundo." Master Fung told Raimundo, who gave in.

"With that out of the way, let me begin. I know most of you can attend the new dates but, as the recent attack revealed, I need to train all you of everyday. Weekends, of course, are your days off if you choose."Master Fung told everyone. They all nodded, but it was Kimiko and Raimundo who had a hard time with their own schedules.

"I'd like to train everyone at five p.m. to nine p.m. if that is possible." Master Fung said, then waited for his students to answer.

"I can do that easy." Jermaine was the first to speak up and Master Fung smiled.

"As long as the training is not private, I can make it. I still have responsibility at work and to raise my little sister." Katra said as Master Fung nodded, he remembered that Katra and her sister, Mea, were alone with no parents.

"I'll have to change my time at work with my mom, but I should be good, Master Fung." Clay told him. Now, he only hoped Kimiko, and Raimundo could.

Raimundo looked over at Kimiko, as she did the same to him. Kimiko had school, her others studies her father gave her, and of course her father took her to work with him to teach her about business. She does it all to make him happy, but it added to her already busy schedule, which put her at the spot. For Raimundo, he has school, work with his family, and the group of friends trying to clean the streets. He could easily take off the time from cleaning the streets for extra training time.

"I guess I could take more time off from my other activities." Raimundo said in a sigh; Master Fung could tell Raimundo didn't want to, but was happy with his response.

"I don't know, Master Fung, I have so much stuff on my plate as it is. I'm afraid if I try to convince my father to, he would take away my time from spending with Raimundo. I am very sorry, I just don't know." Kimiko said then bowed to Master Fung, who completely understood her situation.

"I understand, Kimiko, do what your heart tells you. I will not force this among you." Master Fung started, then gave all his students a serious look. "This training is advanced and I know some of you may be new, but I chose the five of you for a reason. So, bear with it. This will be hard, but I promise all of you it will be rewarding. Tomorrow, you all start anew." Master Fung told them, they all bowed back in response.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left. Omi could sense something was off, because his day started good, but, after his attack and Master Fung's speech, he could feel it. He felt the balance of good and evil shift and become unbalanced.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

Sorry if this chapter seems shorter than the others. Next chapter is, of course, Omi training, and a surprise for everyone. If you enjoyed this chapter please review.


	10. We are Who we Are

**Kosmic**

Is it bad that I have plans for this story at certain events without thinking in between? Yeah, this chapter has a plan. The next couple chapters also until a certain point, so yeah, filler. Maybe I can pull things in.

**Mea**

Kosmic does not own Xiaolin Showdown, just his lovely wacky ideas. Yamato is owned by DeafLizgon. Katra belongs to Kosmic.

**Beta Reader**

Wolfwind97

**We are Who we Are**

It had been a couple of days since Omi and his friends started their new training. He was saddened when Kimiko told them her father disapproved of the new time. Unlike the others, Kimiko only came on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for only half the time he and the others had.

The training, though, was different, that was for sure. Everyone had to wear weights on their arms, legs, and around their waists on belts. At times, they all had to put large sandbags on their backs as they trained. The training itself was also intensified to running over coal, and everyone needed to be able to split their legs over their heads.

Omi, to show he can go further than everyone, decided to keep his weights on outside his training. He made it a goal to keep them on at all times except for when he needed to shower. He even added extra weights, determined to not let anyone surpass him. The only person he considered a rival to his skills was Katra.

Omi was playing basketball in the school's gym, because the rain made them all stay inside. He was on a team with Raimundo and Yamato, who were both ready to fight each other. He had to play against Clay and Jermaine, but he was not sure why the coach ordered the two teams this way. The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and Omi made his way to lunch with Clay and Jermaine.

"Hey, Omi, any luck with with your classes?" Jermaine asked Omi who nodded.

"Yes, I am doing really great with Kimiko's help in English class." Omi said as his friends made a small laugh.

"Do you still have a crush on Kimiko?" Clay asked in a quick laugh, making Omi blush a bit.

"Maybe a little... Stop it. I bet you guys never had a crush on a girl before." Omi retorted, annoyed his friends teasing him.

"Well..." Jermaine began until Clay covered his mouth.

"Don't even start, Jermaine, that's history." Clay said in a blush that was very noticeable.

"So you have a crush on a girl, too, Clay." Omi said in a victorious smile.

"Yeah, Clay has a crush on a girl named Ashley." Jermaine said breaking away from Clay who covered his face with his hat.

"He only stopped after hearing people claiming she is a thief. She always proves she's not and there has been no hard proof. Myself, I can not see it, she is a nice and sweet girl. I think Clay should get out of his shell and ask her out." Jermaine blurted out, making Clay even more embarrassed.

"Stop, Jermaine please, Omi I promise I will stop teasing you on this matter if you tell no one about my crush." Clay told Omi, who agreed, happy to hear his friend had a girl in his heart.

School was over and it was still raining, those who had umbrellas were walking. However, the ones without an umbrella ran. Omi did not have an umbrella, but he felt the rain would stop soon. He was not sure how soon, but it was no longer than an hour. So, he decided to wait for the rain to stop before leaving. His friends had already left, because they had to rush home before going to the dojo.

"Excuse me, Omi is it?" A girl walked up to Omi as he turned to her.

She had blonde hair cut short to her shoulders and black greenish eyes. She wore a black short sleeveless shirt with a white colored design, revealing her bellybutton, and a dark blue knees skirt. She had two golden bracelets on her left arm.

"Yes, I am, who may you be?" Omi asked the girl, happy to pass the time chatting with someone and maybe make another friend.

"My name is Ashley, we have gym together." Ashley told Omi as he thought back before he remembered her.

"I am so sorry, I should have known." Omi said bowing to Ashley, who just smiles.

"You are friends with Clay and Jermaine. Also the gang leader Raimundo right?" Ashley said spitting out Raimundo's name darkly.

"Yes, they are, and do not take Raimundo badly. He is actually not a gang leader, just a leader of a group bringing good to the streets. The cops and everyone else sees him and his group as a gang."Omi told Ashley, who looked not unsure of what was said.

"Sorry, I just can't buy that. I have heard too many bad things about him to agree with that." Ashley told Omi, who believed this may be the Ashley Clay had a crush on.

"Well, I was told there is a girl name Ashley at this school who is a thief, just not proven." Omi remarked only to get a frustrated and sad look from Ashley.

"I am tired of people thinking that of me. I am a good person, really, I am. I help at an animal shelter with the experts on cats. I would never steal a thing in my life." Ashley told Omi, who felt bad and quickly apologized.

"I am sorry, it was something I heard, but it is the same for Raimundo. I got to know him and actually see him help others." Omi said as Ashley looked over at Omi.

"Yeah, I guess, but he solely sees me as a thief. If he is good then he would have helped me once instead of blaming me for stealing. He is out to get me, he is the one person who keeps saying I am a thief." Ashley told Omi making him feel bad for her.

"If he is not willing to help you, I am. Is there something I could help you with?" Omi asked as Ashley turned around with a dark grin.

"I don't know, there is something, but you wont believe it if I told you."Ashley told Omi, who took a step forward and placed his hand on Ashley's arm.

"I am here to help you, and I want to consider you as a friend." Omi said and received a hug from her, he smiled at getting a hug from a girl.

"Thank you, Omi." Ashley quickly said then kissed his forehead before sitting down. Omi blushed and was happy to get a kiss.

"You see, my family use to live overseas. We were really wealthy until we went into dept. People came in and took our stuff saying it was to pay off the dept, but it felt like they were stealing from us. I was given to my aunt and moved here to New York. One item that belong to my parents were these cat eye gems that is being shipped over to be put on a museum as if they actually owned it. They even said it was an artifact they found and considered to be owned by them." Ashley said emotionally, being sad at first then angry.

"They stole from my family and now they are lying about an item that belongs to my family. I want to get it back, but with the security they have, the police that are most likely being paid to guard it. Would you help me get these gems back, Omi?" Ashley asked with tearful eyes.

Omi had mixed feelings on all this, he even had to replay it all in his head. It was wrong to steal, but these gems were stolen from Ashley's family and people are lying about where these gems actually came from. They were wrong and it had to be fixed.

"I will help you take back what rightfully belongs to you, Ashley." Omi said, receiving another hug and a kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you, Omi, please just do me one favor, don't tell anyone this. A lot of people would not believe this, and knowing Raimundo if he knew, he would stop us then blame me for everything." Ashley told Omi who agreed, as their conversation ended the rain stopped.

Ashley explained the cat eye gems were going to show up at the dock tonight. Once Omi got to the dojo, he readied his robes to start training. He wanted to hone his skills for tonight, but once everyone got in they would notice how much harder Omi was trying. It was Wednesday, so Kimiko had joined in the training.

Right now Omi was sparring with Raimundo on a balance beam that was three feet above the ground. The training was to be able to fight on a line to learn to keep balance and focus on your opponent. So far, only Omi, Katra, and Raimundo can spare each other on it with out falling off before the first couple attacks.

"You are pretty good, Omi. You seem a lot more intense in training today than usual." Raimundo observed as he caught Omi's punches.

"I feel as if I should increase my training, I refuse to have Katra be my equal... In skills." Omi added the last two words, not wanting to get hurt as he jumped over a leg sweep from Raimundo.

"Good save, Omi." Kimiko said as she trained with Katra.

Kimiko and Katra were sparring in a small circle. They were to keep there feet in small circles fit only for their feet to remember stance and to prepare if the opponent tried to do something to the to hurt them.

"Well, I'm going off on a limb here, but I believe Ashley is going to steal the cat eye gems tonight." Raimundo said and took a step back to avoid an attack from Omi, receiving glares from his friends, mainly Omi and Clay.

"She is not a thief, Raimundo, she helps at an animal shelter for darn sakes." Clay quickly defended Ashley as he sparred with Jermaine.

Clay and Jermaine trained to make an attack no more than ten seconds. They trained to keep in track of motion and time, they unlike the others had to train with sand bags on their back at this time.

"Yes, she is, she lies and manipulates others to get what she wants. She is fooling everyone at school with her innocence." Raimundo said only to get kicked by Omi and fell on a mat.

"Raimundo, get back on the balance beam." Master Fung ordered quickly as he followed their conversation.

"Raimundo, you have been out to get Ashley ever since you lost that amulet you had, because you believe she stole when she didn't." Jermaine said as he launched an attack at Clay.

"You guys have not seen what Raimundo has seen when he tries to stop the crime in the streets. Ashley is no good." Kimiko said defending Raimundo and herself as she dodged Katra's high kick.

This conversation went on for a while as Clay and Jermaine tried to protect Ashley's name, where Raimundo and Kimiko argued she was a criminal. Omi did not say a thing as he tried to absorb the information, but his heart kept telling him Ashley was a good person, and whenever Raimundo said anything bad, he would hit Raimundo right off the balance beam. Katra was the only one who was concentrating on her training.

"That's enough!" Master Fung yelled, grabbing everyones attention.

"This is a time for training, any other words better be of friendship or about training. Is that understood." Master Fung spoke, tired of his students arguing on that matter.

"Yes, Master Fung" They all responded to their master.

The rest of training was silent until Kimiko had to leave. They all said there good byes and Raimundo ran after Kimiko. That was when Omi felt bad remembering Ashley hugged and kissed him, when he knew Clay had a crush on her. Omi actually felt bad, because it seemed Ashley liked him.

Raimundo came back as they started up their training. Omi was now facing Katra on the balance beam since Raimundo had been knocked off nearly ten times by Omi. Clay and Jermaine were on the small circles and Master Fung had Raimundo on a small trampoline. Raimundo had to keep himself in one form while jumping on the trampoline for the rest of the training time.

Once training was done they all said their goodbyes to go home. Omi got in a couple more hours training on the trampoline before hitting the shower and eating. He looked at the time, then looked out the window. It was seven thirty and Ashley was in view of the window. It was time for him to help her as he made his way to the door.

"I am going out for a run master, be back later." Omi quickly said and left.

"I knew you were a member of this dojo, but not that it doubled as a home." Ashley said as she went to an alley with Omi.

"Yes I do, umm..." Omi was about to ask what she was going to do.

"Could you watch the streets while I quickly change cloths, please?"Ashley asked sweetly to Omi, who blushed and watched the streets.

"Thanks, Omi, and sorry for the wait. Also, I hope you don't mind the change, I just simply love cats." Omi turned to see Ashley in a black cat costume.

It was weird to see it on her, but he had seen stranger things in New York. They quickly made their way to the docks where a few policemen were. They hid and Omi sensed he was doing something wrong. He was not sure why, because these people were the ones who stole them gems in the first place. It was then Omi remembered something then pulled Ashley down.

"Ashley I remember Raimundo saying he was going to pull a nighter to keep watch on the gems." Omi whispered to Ashley as a small unnoticed grin crossed her face.

"Great, if he sees me, he will most likely believe I was actually trying to steal the gems." Ashley said worried and seemed as if she was about to cry.

Omi put his hand on Ashley's shoulder and whispers "It will be alright, you do not have to do a thing."

Omi then quickly went to the shadows to get the cat eye gems from these people. Ashley then put on her sly grin, it was too easy for her to trick Omi.

Omi had a good view of a where all the cops were from the top of a large crate. He quickly leaped down and took one out with a kick then quickly moved the cop out of sight. No one had noticed as Omi went back to the shadows to the next cops.

Again, Omi came out and kicked one in the back of the head, then jumped back to disappear. This time barely being noticed as cops ran in that direction to find who was behind this. It was all apart of Omi's plan to lure them into a trap. He had lured them into a warehouse before heading back.

There were only four cops left and they were on the alert as a box came out from the ship. The cops stopped the man bringing out the box and sent him back in. This time, before Omi did anything, Raimundo made himself shown by Omi. He pointed down with a glare before jumping down.

"What do you think you are doing, Omi?" Raimundo asked quietly, but seriously.

"I came to help..." Omi began only to find Raimundo holding his neck before falling over.

"Don't worry Omi, he is only asleep. He will wake up in five minutes, I have your back." Ashley appeared show a small needle in Raimundo's neck, pulling it out.

Omi went back where he was only to find the police were no longer where they were. He made his way to the ship to the one man who had the box. He open the box to find it empty, so he went back to Katnappe to tell her.

"Someone else must have gotten it before us, I am so sorry for bring you out here, Omi." Ashley said in a sad tone as she gave Omi a hug.

"I will find who did this, and get them back." Omi said as he hugged her back then ran home.

Ashley smiled and took the cat eyes gems out of her backpack. Two green gems that look like cat eyes. She laughed before leaving, only to be stopped by a couple people.

"You simply can't stop who you are can you, Ashley?" One of them said with Raimundo over his shoulder.

"I almost forgot Raimundo's little helping hands. We are who we are, right? Try and stop me..." Ashley ran off quickly.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

Don't worry, the next chapter goes off from this one. I love cliff hangers, don't any of you? If you like this chapter, please give it a review. Until next time...


	11. Truth Hurts

**Kosmic**

Time to continue where we left off last time. I am sorry if there is too many OC's in this story. I want to make this story not just to remake it, but to also support my friends I made on FF. Also this story is for fun for me.

**Mea**

We do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Yamato. However, Kosmic does own Nova; for a better look on what Nova looks like you can find him on Deviantart by searching 'Kosmicdragon Nova'.

**Beta Read**

Wolfwind97

**Truth Hurts**

"I almost forgot Raimundo's little helping hands. We are who we are, right? Try and stop me..." Ashley ran off quickly. 

"After her!" One of Raimundo's friends said as all but one gave chase. 

The one who did not give chase was holding Raimundo, who began to stir. Raimundo was put down as he began to come to then he looked up at the guy helping him. It was Nova, one of Raimundo's first friends he made when he came to New York. 

Nova had white silverish hair and dark hazel eyes. A faded dark blue, long sleeve open jacket showing that was close to his feet and exposed his chest and stomach, light blue pants, and dark blue boots. 

"The others are chasing Ashley as we speak." Nova told Raimundo as he rose to his feet. 

"Let's catch up, she just made it personal by using a new friend of mine." Raimundo told Nova, who half agreed with Raimundo, one part of him did not like Raimundo making it personal. 

Raimundo took out his cell and called who was chasing Ashley to find where they were. Once he knew, he and Nova ran to attempt to cut her off. Once they both hit an alley, they were in front of Ashley. She looked a bit frightened, but was keeping her cool. 

"It's over, Ashley, hand over what you stole." Raimundo told Ashley as she smiled. 

"Now, why would I do such a thing like that?" Ashley asked in a cat-like tone to annoy everyone. 

"Be careful guys, she is up to something." Raimundo said as he heard a laugh from behind him. 

"Now, look what the cat dragged in for us to play." Everyone turned to see Yamato and a couple Heylin Tiger students. 

Ashley quickly dashed between Raimundo and Nova while their guard was down. She went to Yamato's side even though he didn't seem to be interested in her. Ashley began to walk away, but before she was gone she spoke, "Not what I had planned, but have fun beating up Raimundo."

Raimundo looked at Nova, and he looked back at Raimundo. Someone had to go after Ashley and Yamato had a grudge on both of them. They both nod and run right at Yamato, who attacked Raimundo, letting Nova pass. A fight had started against Yamato and Raimundo as their friends faced off against each other. Nova was gone by now and was after Ashley. 

Yamato sent a punch at Raimundo, who blocked then quickly grabbed Yamato's arm, sending a punch to Yamato's stomach. Yamato tried to break free from Raimundo's grip and tried to fight back, but it was difficult because Raimundo had his arm. 

Once Yamato was able to free his arm, he had took a couple good hits. He went to punch Raimundo again, who jumped over the punch and twisted his body in mid-air to kick at Yamato's arm. Sure Yamato has seen Raimundo do this, but not so fast or and in some style. Yamato did not like it, he had trained in a martial art style longer and he had only seen a few do what Raimundo did so well. Raimundo's raw fighting abilities finally has style, it pained him to do what he did next. 

"Retreat! I repeat and hate to say it, retreat!" Yamato told everyone who was with him. 

"Don't think I am running away, I was not prepared for your new skill. Next time, it will not be easy, Pedrosa." Yamato told Raimundo, saying his last name with hate. 

Raimundo then quickly took out his cell as he ran in the direction Nova went."Hey, did you catch Ashley?" 

"No, she got away, but I did get what she stole. I am taking them back to the docks. Raimundo, you need to do something about her before it is too late." Nova told Raimundo over the phone. 

Raimundo hung up his phone then told the others to go on home. Once he got home, he took a shower before he went to bed. His mind was on one thing, Yamato retreating. He was not sure if he was stronger than before. He felt no better than when he first started training at the Xiaolin Dragon, but, according to what Yamato said, he did get better. A smile crossed his face before he finally went to sleep.

It is now Thursday and Raimundo was halfway to school until he met up with Kimiko. He told her everything that happened last night and she was not sure how to take it. The fact Omi helped Ashley told her that Ashley tricked him and Omi could be used by her. 

"I can't believe it, but Ashley has done it before." Kimiko told Raimundo as they walked to school. 

"Yeah, me being one of them. That was when I met Nova and he set me straight." Raimundo commented as Kimiko nodded. 

"That was, if I remember, when you started to find friends to help bring order to the streets. I even joined since I was fired up to do something to help out." Kimiko said, remembering a bit of her past. 

"It was never like this at Rio de Janeiro; I also believe it was nothing like Tokyo Japan." Raimundo said as Kimiko nodded. 

When Raimundo and Kimiko got to school, they hugged before going to their respectful classes. While Raimundo was walking to his class, he spotted Ashley and made his way to her. Ashley turned to face him and saw a stern face. 

"What do you want? If you did not know, you won last night." Ashley told him angrily. 

"I will not win until you get caught, you always manage to get away." Raimundo said and slammed his hand against the wall next to Ashley. 

"Stay away from Omi, he is a good friend. He doesn't deserve to be used and if you try to use him again, I do not care if I get suspended from school for hitting a girl." Raimundo told Ashley before walking away. 

Ashley grinned at what she heard. She knew Kimiko was a weakness to Raimundo, but now she knows he cares for Omi. She made a mental note to use Omi against Raimundo somehow. However, it was class time, so she simply put it aside for later.

School was not eventful for Raimundo until it was over. He was with Kimiko as they walked out only to meet up with Omi, Clay, and Jermaine. They did not seem to happy with Raimundo and, finally, one of them spoke. 

"What's this about harassing Ashley, Raimundo?" Clay asked as Raimundo looked a bit confused for a moment. 

"Ashley came to us at lunch and told us that you yelled at her and demanded her to leave Omi alone." Jermaine said, ready to get into a fight. 

"It was all about last night. Omi, you were there." Raimundo defended himself as Omi shook his head. 

"You didn't let me explain, I was helping her retrieve those jewels stolen from her family." Omi said defending himself and Ashley, only now Jermaine looked questioning at him. 

"Hold on, are you talking about the cat eye gems? Someone tried to steal those, it was on this morning's news." Jermaine remarked as Clay looked confused. 

"Those were stolen from Ashley's family. She even told me that people are covering up the fact it was from her family." Omi said now having Clay look to the side in disbelief. 

"Yeah, it hurts to see the truth." Kimiko finally said and Omi looked at her confused.  
>All Omi could say was, "What?" <p>

"Omi, those gems are from Egypt and proven, are you sure Ashley said all of that?" Jermaine asked Omi, who felt like he just lost some respect from a friend. 

"Those gems are from her family, she said so. I could feel the emotion from her when she told me. Jermaine, my friend, believe me." Omi said only to see Jermaine turn his head. 

"I can not believe this, all those stories about Ashley are true." Jermaine said quietly as Omi stepped closer Clay. 

"Clay you believe me, right?" Omi asks as Clay searched his own mind and heart. 

"I don't know anymore, Omi. I have never seen that in Ashley, ever, but what ya just said... I am just confused." Clay replied. 

"Omi, Ashley is no good. You have to believe me on the fact that she is a thief." Raimundo said, as Omi ran off, ignoring his friends. 

"Ashley must have really got to Omi." Kimiko said as Raimundo nodded and Jermaine began to remember all the stories about Ashley. 

"I don't believe Ashley has gone bad, someone could have used her. Maybe controlling her in some way, I won't believe it. We better get ready for training." Clay said then ran off, leaving Raimundo and Kimiko in disbelief. 

"Well Clay is right about one thing, getting ready for training. I will see you tomorrow, Kimiko, I love you." Raimundo told her as she repeats his last three words before kissing him. 

Jermaine followed them after a couple minutes, unknown someone was listening in. Ashley walked out of where she was hiding when they were all gone. She was hoping for a fight to break out between friends, but what happened was good enough for her. Omi was still in her hands, Raimundo along with Kimiko was a wedge in Omi's relation with Jermaine and Clay, and, lastly, the reaction Clay had. To her, it seemed Clay liked her, something she could use in the future. Ashley was certain to report what she done to her master, Chase Young.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

Come who did not see that happening? Ashley being one of Chase Young's students. Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I do have a question for my reviewers. Should I do an origin chapters for the main cast? You know their first days in New York, because the story is already going to be a long one.


	12. Watchful Eyes

**Kosmic**

Not too much to say, so I hope everyone enjoys.

**Mea**

I am tagging out, I'm done doing disclaimers for a while.

**Katra**

Ok, I guess I will do the disclaimers. We do not own Xiaolin Showdown nor do we own Yamato and Khu.

**Beta Read**

Wolfwind97

**Watchful Eyes**

It was Friday and school ended early, because is was only half of a day. It was announced the school was getting a new principle. A woman had bought out the current principle and convinced the school board as well. To Raimundo, it only meant another change he had to get used to.  
>Raimundo was walking alongside Kimiko, who was letting him lean on her. He just got out of a fight with Yamato, who had started the fight. Raimundo held a tissue to his nose, Yamato surely broke it. Raimundo's body was hurting and he was sure Yamato's body was in some pain as well for they both got in several good hits on each other. <p>

"I can not believe that guy. It's as if he is targeting me and only wants to fight." Raimundo started to speak as Kimiko listened. 

"Yamato has a grudge against your cousin and is taking it out on you. You need to talk to Khu, maybe he will do something about it." Kimiko told Raimundo, who only sighed. 

"If Khu would only talk to me. The only time we talk is when, and if, I can catch him; he's avoiding me for some reason." Raimundo told Kimiko, who was thinking of an idea and eventually had one. 

"Your family gets a lot of electronics and games from my father right?"Kimiko asked Raimundo, who nodded. 

"I can convince my papa to have your family take a tour or come over. He has been wanting to meet your family, so this could get Khu and you to talk each other." Kimiko told Raimundo, who smiled for a moment. 

"What if Khu decides not to come?" Raimundo asked Kimiko, who only smiled. 

"Easy, my papa wants to meet Khu. So if Khu does not come, the meeting could not take place." Kimiko said and saw her boyfriend smile. 

"You are one sneaky girl, I'm happy to have you as a girlfriend. You could use that sneakiness on me." Raimundo told Kimiko, who laughed. 

"Who knows, I might have already done so." Kimiko told Raimundo, who looked at her believing she had done so. 

It took both Kimiko and Raimundo a while to get to Kimiko's home. Since the school day ended earlier, they were able to spend more time together. Even though they were together, it was also time where Kimiko could help Raimundo with school work. She took out Raimundo's books due to his protests of just wanting time with her, then with school work. 

"Come on Kimiko, I am doing good. My teachers tell me I'm doing one grade better than before." Raimundo told Kimiko, who only shook her head. 

"Wow, so you are getting B's now. Lets get some A's on your report card, other from gym." Kimiko told Raimundo, who groaned and gave up. 

"Fine, but we should get at least thirty minutes, just the two of us, before we have to go to the dojo." Raimundo told Kimiko who replied with a kiss on his check, in his case a yes. 

They studied for an hour until they heard a car pull up. Kimiko got up and went to the window to see her father home early. She smiled before informing Raimundo her father was home. They went downstairs to greet him. 

"Papa!" Kimiko ran up and hugged her dad, who returned the hug. 

"I guess you had a half day at school, Kimiko." Mr. Tohomiko said as Kimiko nodded. 

"Yes we did Mr Tohomiko, and I guess you had a half day at work." Raimundo said and grabbed Mr. Tohomiko, who laughed. 

"No, I came home to grab a project I left. I need to head back soon, by the way Raimundo, I beat your score in 'Invaders of the Dark Cloud.'" Mr. Tohomiko told Raimundo, who was about to run off only to be stopped by Kimiko. 

"Raimundo, I am helping you with school work. Besides neither you or my papa have yet beat my high score." Kimiko and stopped her boyfriend, who, along with with Mr. Tohomiko, stared at the floor. 

"No one can beat your score Kimiko, if we even did the next day you would be back on top with two or three time as much as before." Raimundo said as Mr. Tohomiko nodded in agreement. 

"Well in any case, you better get back to work." Mr. Tohomiko said and walked off, Kimiko then ran to talk to her dad before she forgot about her idea from earlier. 

Raimundo returned to where he and Kimiko were studying and it only took Kimiko five minutes before returning. She told Raimundo her father agreed and he been wanting Khu to perform a couple fights to encode into a new game. Raimundo smiled, finally a chance to get Khu to talk to him. It would be on Sunday, two days from now. 

After about an hour of studying, Kimiko gave Raimundo what he wanted; the time for them to be together. Raimundo was happy, but part of him wanted to play a certain game. Kimiko, though, was more important than a game right now. They exchanged kisses then got into a game of teasing each other that ended up with Kimiko tickling Raimundo. 

When it was over they got their stuff together, ready for training at the dojo. Once there, Omi and Katra stretched while waiting for everyone. 

"Raimundo, Kimiko you are both ten minutes early." Master Fung said, getting Omi's and Katra's attention. 

"Ten minutes early, I swore it would have took us longer to get here." Raimundo told Master Fung, who was happy they were early, normally they are about a minute late. 

"Well we normally stop after school for a couple of minutes. Since it was a half a day due to the change of principles, we had time to do what we needed to do." Kimiko told Raimundo, who gave a 'oh yeah' look. 

"Well since you are early, take the time to do some warm ups with Katra and Omi." Master Fung said before he took his leave. 

"This is indeed very new to have both of you so early for practice. Both of you must be in the spirit to get in some training." Omi told Raimundo and Kimiko, who took their shoes off before entering the training area. 

"No, not really. Though I could use it after the fight with Yamato after school." Raimundo told Omi who sighed, tired of Yamato. 

"If anyone would let me, I would teach Yamato a thing or two. There is no way someone with no discipline like him could beat me." Omi said believing Yamato could not beat him. 

"Omi, stop being big-headed. I have seen Yamato fight and he is at our level, he is strong, but doesn't want to show how strong he really is." Katra told Omi as she put a foot on a high platform then fully stretched her legs apart in a stretch. 

"You mean Yamato has been toying with me for some time, damn." Raimundo said, not amused but wondered why Yamato loses to him once in awhile. 

"I get it, and I bet Yamato hates it. Yamato beats on others, making them train in some way to bring out their full potential. Once they do that, he beats them making his opponents feel weak and worthless." Kimiko told everyone as she hung from a pole upside down with her legs then lifted herself. 

"No, Yamato does not work that way. If anything, I believe he does it to try and get people to sign up for the Heylin Tiger." Raimundo gave his thought as he sparred with Omi, who knocked Raimundo over quickly. 

Omi did not like either reason on why Yamato fights, but he never did shake off the mistrust everyone gave the other day about Ashley. Omi would completely ignore his friends when they talked about Ashley in a negative way. The others dropped it yesterday and decided not to mention Ashley around Omi. 

After a moment, Clay and Jermaine entered the dojo. Master Fung's instructions for the day were to train with a partner to fight as one with their partner. Master Fung wanted his students to be in sync when fighting with another. He would change it up every once in awhile, to keep them on their feet to change their fighting movement. 

Katra and Raimundo matched attacks, one one would kick with their left the and other would do the same. Katra was the one really who slowed down to match Raimundo, so their attacks would occur at the same time. Raimundo, at times, sped up and Katra still kept synced with Raimundo. 

Omi and Clay were on the balance board and Omi had to slow to Clay's speed to be synced. Out of everyone, there was nobody synced to Clay, who wanted to take it slowly, and Omi could not take it. Omi wanted to go faster, but only saw it a challenge to beginners, so it was not working. 

That left Jermaine with Kimiko sparring. When one punched, the other punched to block the others fist with the matching fist in front of the other. They did nothing to dodge or trip the other as today's exercise was to try to sync with each other. 

"Switch! Raimundo and Clay, Kimiko and Omi, Jermaine and Katra." Master Fung ordered as his students made the quick change. 

This went on until Kimiko had to leave, making it uneven. This worried Master Fung, the fact Kimiko could not stay long enough. He respected Kimiko's decision and understood her reasons, but Kimiko was vital. The fact that it is not taking place at the temple in China, but in a town as big changed everything. He had hoped that the absence of magic prevented the event that would most likely occur. 

Master Fung felt the events starting and he could feel all his students were being watched in some way by the evil forces. He could not be everywhere to keep an eye on his students, but it still worried. The fact Chase was in the town told Master Fung to keep a watchful eye on Omi. Yet, he knew all his students needed to be protected, even Jermaine and Katra. To hide the training from others, he had to bring them in, but doing so put them in the events that would occur. 

Once the training was over and everyone left, Master Fung went to meditate on what he should do. What he did know was when Dojo slithered up on his shoulders. 

"Dojo not now." Master Fung said, aware Dojo was going to ask for something. 

"I know what you are aware of Master Fung, but there's no need to worry. I know I should not have left, but I did and gathered information." Dojo told Master Fung, who gave him a stare that spoke 'Do not leave this place.' 

"I am sorry, but hear me out, Master Fung. First off is the bad news, Wuya is here in New York." Dojo told Master Fung who was not pleased with that. 

"Good news is Raimundo has come in contact with those of Age. He does not even know and I bet those of Age do not know of their abilities." Dojo told Master Fung who smiled, but wondered why those of Age were here, and what would change with them around.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

I finally got to this point, those of Age will be a mystery for a good while. Things about Age will come up here and there, but nothing important until way later. If you enjoyed, please review. 


	13. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

I want to apologize now for not updating for awhile. A lot of stuff has happened. I will work on my other story hands down.

Writers block

Distractions

Laziness

Above all else is this story. I had fun and was motivated to type it. My interest in this story has kind of left me. Again sorry but with the interest gone I do not feel like type. I found out while I was trying to type the last chapter. This story may interests me maybe in the future so for now this story is

Discontinued/On Hold

I am willing to let others use my idea and my characters for there own story's. If you do use my characters please let me know that way I could see the story.

Mea

Katra

Nova

Thank you for your time and again sorry.


End file.
